Family Ties: Night Cries Volume 1
by AvidReaderAshley
Summary: Formerly Night Cries, this fanfic tells the story of four families. Some big, some small, but all very loving to one another. They share deep family ties.
1. Chapter 1

Night Cries –Chapter One

BPOV

Oh no, not this again. This was the third time today that I had thrown up. Edward sat next to me and held my hair while I was violently sick in his bathroom. We had just gotten back from our honeymoon yesterday and what a great way to start the marriage life, I get sick.

Of course, that _would_ happen to me. I was afraid of anything that had to do with medical stuff, or even getting sick, so this was one of the worst things to happen. "Maybe we should talk to Carlisle. He may know why you're so sick." His expression was painful to see; I knew he was suffering with me.

"Okay fine, let my just rinse out my mouth." I was also getting more moody, which I'm sure was confusing Jasper; wherever he was.

He kept one arm firmly around my waist while we descended the stairs to the living room where Carlisle and Esme were on the couch watching the news. I felt a sudden wave of nausea again and gripped Edward's arm tightly. "Ed…ward…please." He must've known what I meant because he lifted me into his arms and had me in the nearest bathroom within seconds.

I threw up again and he held my hair. I heard a knock on the door which Edward had respectfully closed. "Is there something wrong?" It was Carlisle and Esme, speaking in unison. "I'm just sick, it's nothing." I spoke while rinsing my mouth out. Edward shot me a disapproving glance and spoke on my behalf.

"She says that it's nothing, but I think she may have something serious." Carlisle nodded visibly through the now-open door and reassured us, "It may just be the flu; no need to overreact."

We stepped out of the bathroom and Carlisle motioned upstairs. "Maybe we should check her out in my office. I have supplies to run some regional tests." We walked upstairs and I took a seat on the sofa, next to Edward who had my right hand firmly grasped in his left.

"Okay, I'm going to have to run some blood tests, so if you feel uncomfortable Edward you can leave." "No, I'm fine. Bella needs me here." We smiled widely at each other and Carlisle prepared the needle. I flinched away and buried my face in Edward's chest while Carlisle took my blood.

I looked anxiously up at Edward, but instead of him looking afraid, he smiled down at me. "Okay, all done. Good job, Bella." "You talk to me like I'm a little kid at the doctor." We all laughed.

After two hours of watching television, Carlisle told us he had the blood test results. We took a seat once again in his office and he stood in front of us. "Well, it's not the flu. I can tell you that."

"Okay, well then what is it?" Edward was getting frustrated. "You're never going to believe me."

"Well, can you please just tell us?" He better tell us soon, or Edward was going to lose it.

Carlisle turned his focus onto me. "Bella?" "Yes?" "You're……well, you're pregnant."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, right." "What are you talking about, Carlisle? That's not possible." Great, now Edward was even more frustrated.

But what was Carlisle talking about? I could not be pregnant! Edward can't have children. I thought we already established that. "I am just telling you what the tests showed. Bella is pregnant, whether you want to believe it or not."

I turned to Edward, frightened at his expression. He looked almost mad.

"How could you, Bella? I thought you loved me." "WHAT?" "Well, it's pretty obvious that it's not my child. Whose is it, Bella?" I burst into tears involuntarily. "How could you say that? I've only ever been with you. You know that!"

"Sure, of course Bella. Come find me when you're ready to tell me the truth." And with that he left the room, leaving me crying my eyes out in front of Carlisle. He came over to the couch and put his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to get my words out.

"How…could…he…think…that?" "I don't know, Bella. Maybe he is just scared." "I am. What's going to happen?" "I'm not quite sure. We'll have to do some more tests to be sure. Are you sure it is his?" "Yes, I'm sure. He was the first one I've ever…you know." "Yes, well let me go talk to him."

CarlislePOV

_It is yours, whether you want to believe me or not. You and I both know she wouldn't lie._ I projected my thoughts toward Edward. He couldn't possibly think that she cheated on him, could he? I rounded the corner into the living room only to see Esme talking with Edward on the couch.

"Just promise me you'll take care of her." "I will, Mom." He was smiling, and he called her "Mom". Those were rare things for Edward. "So I trust you knocked some sense into him?" I asked Esme when I got over to them.

"Yes, he accepts that he is going to be a father and he wants to take some responsibility for Bella and his new child. It was hard, but I got through to him." Edward looked at me with a smile and nodded his head. "If it's alright with you, I think I'll go check on Bella." And with that he left the room.

BPOV

I heard the door open and glanced that way, only to be disappointed by seeing Edward. He walked over, sat next to me, and tried to put his arms around me. I flinched back, and he looked hurt. "Please, don't touch me. I still haven't forgiven you." "I am so sorry, please believe me."

"I do believe you; I just can't believe that you would think that." "I was worried, but Esme talked some sense into me. I am ready to handle anything now." "Really, you're ready for this?" I patted my still-flat stomach. "Absolutely; I am actually very excited."

We both smiled widely at each other. "May I feel?" "Sure you can, but there's nothing to feel…yet." "I know, but it's nice to think of a little life in there." He, very gingerly, placed his hand on my lower stomach and sighed happily. I chuckled at him. "What is it now?"

"Nothing, I just finally feel like our family is complete." He told me, laughing softly. "You know, I never really wanted children but now that one is coming; I feel like I actually do want one." "Well that's good because you're getting one." He joked.

Just then, Carlisle walked into the room and saw our positions. "Well now, that's better. I see you've worked everything out." "Yes, we're actually both very excited." "I just wanted to tell Bella some simple pregnancy guidelines, if you don't mind." He turned to face me.

"I'm not sure if this child will have any vampire qualities, but for now I think we'll go ahead and say no. The baby was probably produced by some human that Edward still had left in him."

Edward spoke up, looking at me. "See? I told you that you were bringing out my humanistic qualities." I laughed and looked back to Carlisle. He told me the basics: no junk food, take vitamins, be careful, get gentle exercise, and take it easy. It seemed easy enough to me.

A few hours later, I started to get tired. But, on my way to bed (walking hand-in-hand with Edward) I felt another wave of nausea. I thought it was over! I sprinted to the nearest bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth and was violently sick again. "When is this going to end?"

I spoke up while I rinsed my mouth for the could-be fiftieth time today. "Carlisle said that the morning sickness only lasts about the first three months. Oh, and he said that you are only seven weeks." "Great. So I have to endure this sickness for another, like, five weeks."

"I'm sorry, love, but that's the way things work. So, um, have you thought of any names?" "Well, I just found out that I was having a baby a few hours ago, so not really. When will we find out what we're having?"

He laughed softly. "I love the way you say 'we're having'. Oh, it's not until you're twenty-one weeks." "So, I'll find out in fourteen weeks? That's quite a while, not very fair." "I'm sorry…again." He took my hand again and led me upstairs to our room.

I was exhausted from the day's events so I curled up against him, but then a thought came to my mind. "Edward, how will this affect the date?" "What date?" "You're going to turn me into a vampire, right?"

"Oh, that date. Well, we should probably wait awhile before that. How does 'a year after the baby is born' sound?" "That sounds about right. I'm okay with that."

**AN: Hey everyone. This is my first story on here, I'll accept crucial feedback and tips if you want to give them. Thanks for taking the time out to read this. Tell me what you think or if you have any questions. **


	2. Chapter 2

Night Cries – Chapter Two

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning I felt slightly better and after breakfast, I went two whole hours without throwing up. But all that changed as I was eating lunch. I took a bite of my sandwich and the next thing I knew, I was sprinting to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asked me anxiously. "Yes I'm fine, just pregnant and throwing up." I said very sarcastically and he laughed. "I'm right outside if you need me." "No, it's fine. You can come in if you want to." He couldn't refuse, and he opened the door.

I had the urge to vomit again and I leaned over the toilet. _Just you wait; this is going to be worth it in the end._ I internally knew that that was true, but I couldn't take the nasty sickness. "I don't know if I can do this." I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me; but he did.

"What? Bella, what do you mean?" "I hate this. It's not fair that I have to be sick for two whole months!" "Oh Bella," He pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair; I immediately felt better.

I heard a few doors shutting downstairs and then one very excited screech of pleasure. I could only guess what was to come.

We stepped out of the bathroom hand-in-hand and I was shockingly pulled into a hug. "Bella! Oh wow, I can't believe it! This is so exciting! You're gonna be a mom!" Alice pulled away from me and brought Edward into the hug. "Oh, and you're gonna be a dad, Edward. This is amazing!"

She was clearly excited enough for the entire family and it brought tears to my eyes. Both Alice and Edward looked at me with shocked faces.

"I never thought that this was going to be possible. We have a little miracle. I just always thought that we would never be able to have children and I was fine with that. But now, we have one coming and I'm just so happy."

I buried my face in Edward's chest and Alice patted my back. "We are all happy, love." I could always count on Edward to comfort me.

I looked up only to see Rosalie walking towards me with a blank facial expression. She looked almost mad, but I couldn't be sure. Right as she got up to me, she pulled me into an unexpected hug. She was crying sweet, tearless sobs that only the vampires could produce.

"Oh, Bella, I can't believe this. Congratulations, sis." That was the first time she had ever given recognition to the fact that I was her new sister and it brought on a fresh round of tears. Many more congratulations and many tears later, it was nighttime and I was exhausted.

I curled up against Edward and quickly fell asleep to the soft hum of my lullaby.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt something cold on my stomach and my eyes flew open. The image I saw was one of complete joy and love. Edward was soothingly rubbing my still-flat stomach and humming softly.

"You're going to be the best dad that any child has ever had." I whispered and he turned to look my deeply in the eyes. "I am so ready for this, Bella. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. Well, that is, except for you."

I blushed as he ran his cool fingers across my clammy forehead. Almost on cue, I jumped up and ran to his bathroom. I felt his fingers trace my forehead once again and was comforted by the fact that he didn't care if I was completely sick or not. He just wanted to be with me, through whatever.

"Thank you, for everything. You're making this morning sickness a lot more tolerable." "Well, it's my pleasure, love. I'll do anything for you."

A few minutes later, I had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room with my head on Edward's lap. He ran his fingers through my hair and across my forehead; it was soothing and only made me fall into a deeper sleep, full of dreams.

_Bella stop! You can't do this! You'll hurt the baby!_

_Oh, Edward you don't care about the baby. You said you only loved me, right?_

_I love the both of you!_

_I'm just too thirsty Edward. And the baby smells delicious…._

_No Bella!_

I awoke with a jolt. That was one of the worst dreams I had ever had. Tears sprang from my eyes without warning.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, overreacting as always. "My dream, my dream…." I just repeated over and over.

"What was happening in your dream?" "I was holding the baby and I was about to drink its blood. You were telling me to stop, but the baby smelled too good to me." "You don't need to worry about that right now. The baby isn't even born yet."

He began to hum my lullaby and I drifted back to sleep once more. The dreams I had after that were peaceful and very dreamlike. I just saw Edward and me walking hand-in-hand in the woods, him with a loving expression and me with a large, round stomach. I instinctively wondered if that was the future for our little family.

**AN: Okay, so here's #2. Please review & fave. I love it when people tell me that its good. I'll take any kind of feeback, though. Enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

Night Cries – Chapter Three

BPOV

The next few weeks went by in a blur and before I knew it, the morning sickness was down to once, maybe twice, a day. I was starting to gain a little weight, but it wasn't that significant. Edward rubbed my belly every night and hummed me and the baby to sleep.

It was absolutely precious. I had an appointment in two weeks for the first ultrasound and I was finally going to see my precious baby and find out the gender; both Edward and I were thrilled. We were the classic first-time parents doing everything we could for our tiny miracle.

When the time came for the ultrasound, I was on edge the entire day. The appointment was at noon and I was ready by ten. I showered and dressed in a soft, small maternity shirt with jeans because I was starting to get a belly bump.

We left the house at 11:45 and reached the office at 11:55. We checked in at the front desk and were very surprised to see an old friend sitting across from us.

"Angela, is that you?" I asked, a bit surprised to see her there. "Bella, wow, what are you doing here?" I patted my stomach and answered her with a smile. "We're getting our first ultrasound. We're going to find out what the gender is."

"Wow, congratulations. That's…um…what Ben and I are doing as well." I hardly even noticed that Ben was sitting next to her, holding her hand. "Did you two get married?" I couldn't help but ask if that was the case.

"Well, no, but we are going to." "Oh, well I wish you the best of luck with your baby. How many weeks are you?" I asked, changing the subject for her sake. "I'm about twenty one weeks. And you are?" "Oh, wow, what a coincidence! So am I!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, we're ready for you." To our surprise, the doctor that the office had assigned us was Carlisle, Edward's father. That was going to make things so much easier. I waved goodbye to Angela and walked into the office with Edward's arm around my waist.

He could almost reach all the way around, but not quite because of the baby. "How have you been doing Bella?" "Pretty good, I guess. I mean, you've seen me throughout the past two months." I laughed and Edward nodded in agreement.

"That's true, but I did that on purpose. I want to be close enough in case something goes wrong. Have you thought at all about whether or not the baby will have any vampire qualities?" "Oh no, we haven't. Do you have any theories about that?" This time, Edward spoke to Carlisle.

"Well, yes, I do. I think that we can tell just by the ultrasound picture. If it shows up, we know the baby is fully human. If the picture won't come up, we know that there is vampire skin on the baby and that it is part or full vampire."

And with that we began the appointment. Carlisle began by taking my blood pressure, my pulse, and other regional tests to make sure that both me and the baby were doing okay. "Alright, are we ready to begin the ultrasound?" Both Edward and I nodded and Carlisle got the equipment set up.

"Now, this gel is very cold, but you should be used to that by now." I laughed a small laugh and he spread the freezing gel my stomach. I shuddered in response, but it wasn't bad. After a few seconds of fixing the screen and adjusting the place of the monitor, the picture came up.

"There's your baby." The tears immediately sprang from my eyes and I squeezed Edward's hand in delight. "She's quite beautiful, if I do say so myself." Both Edward and my eyes popped open. "Did you just say 'she'? We're having a girl?" I was shocked that the words came from Edward's mouth, but I could tell he was ecstatic.

"Yes, the picture is very clear. That also means that the baby is fully human, which is good considering that the vampire qualities may have harmed Bella…and that would have been very bad." "Yes of course. I just…wow…this is…wow." Edward was stunned speechless, a rare thing for him.

All I could do was stare blankly at the screen, at my glorious daughter. "Would you like me to make some prints?" "Yes, we would." I spoke up for the first time since seeing the picture come up. Carlisle shuffled around to the side of the machine, pressed a few buttons, and ten small pictures came out.

"She's definitely yours, she looks like you both." Both Edward and I nodded and smiled at each other. I was beyond joy and far into pure excitement. It wasn't near the excitement that Alice would feel when we showed her the pictures. "Oh, and Bella, have you told Charlie or Renee' about this?"

"To be truthful, I haven't even thought about that. I guess we should call them soon." With the prints in hand we walked out of the office and back to the car. Right as we got up to it, we saw Angela and Ben jogging over to see us.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, look at this! It's a boy, isn't that great?" "That's amazing Angela. We have a little girl on the way." I smiled up at Edward and he kissed my cheek. "Oh, that's so cute. We'll have to have little play-dates and stuff."

"That would be wonderful, but right now I have a very impatient sister waiting to see these pictures." Edward spoke up and led me the rest of the way to the car.

When we arrived home and hadn't even gotten out of the car, I noticed Alice sprinting towards us, waving, and screaming very loud. "Bella and Edward let me see the pictures! I have to see my new niece!" We quickly got out of the car and I handed her the pictures. "Oh she is so adorable. Wow, and she's so little. She looks like a little shrimp!"

"That's how she's supposed to look Alice. She still needs time to grow." I smiled up at Edward and he pulled me in for a quick kiss. "So, Bella, have you thought of any names for her?" "Actually, no we haven't. I have no idea what names are popular right now."

"Well, I had a vision about that and while you were at the appointment, I bought you a baby name book and I highlighted my favorites…and some that you might like." "Thank you Alice. Shall we go inside and look at it?"

This time, it was Edward who spoke up and then led both Alice and me inside and onto the couch in the living room. We sat on either side of him and he held the book on his lap. The first name Alice had highlighted was 'Alexandra'.

"That's kind of nice, but I don't think its right for her. She needs a very special name." I said and we moved on to the next one which was 'Caroline'. "This one is very old and classic, just like Edward. I thought you would like it." Alice said softly seeing that we didn't like that one either.

"Well, on another note, I have tons more highlighted. So I'll just leave you two alone to look at them. Call me when you've decided on one," And with that Alice left the room.

The next name on the list sent a sparkle of delight into Edward's eyes. I looked down and saw the reason why. "Oh…that was your mother's name," I whispered to him and he kissed my forehead giving me a look that said 'can we please use that name'.

"Bella, do you mind using Elizabeth for either her first or middle name?" "No, I don't mind at all, but there's one thing. I'm sorry…but I don't like it enough to use as her first name. Is that okay?"

"Oh that's fine with me. It still has enormous sentimental value even if it's only her middle name. Now, let's look for her a first name."

**AN: #3 YAY! I'm sure by now, you've noticed that these are coming out really fast. I've already written like, almost the complete story on my computer. It'll just take me awhile to upload them onto here. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Night Cries – Chapter Four

BPOV

The next few names on the list were 'Danielle', 'Faith', 'Hannah', and 'Sara'. I didn't like any of them. Alice definitely had different taste than I did.

When I saw the next name, both Edward's eyes and mine lit up with excitement. I absolutely loved it. The name was 'Annalie' pronounced (Ah-na-lee). "It's perfect. I love it!"

"Do you really? It's sort of old-fashioned. But, if you love it, then I do too." "You don't have to like it just because I do. In any case, I would love for that to be her first name. Please?" "Of course, I really like it too."

Just then, Alice came running in with something in her hand. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Bella, I also got this baby magazine with parenting tips and such. Oh, and the other magazine is a catalog for Babies-R-Us. There's one in Seattle, so maybe we can go soon. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would like that and thank you for everything. I'm guessing since we decided on a name, you know what it will be?" "Yes I do…and I absolutely love it! That's the one I wanted you to pick! Didn't you notice that it was underlined?"

I looked down and sure enough, it was underlined. I smiled at Alice, but my eyelids began to droop. I hadn't noticed it was getting so dark. It was almost pitch-black outside.

Edward put a hand under my back and another under my knees, picked me up, and carried me up the stairs to our room. I quickly fell asleep to the soft hum of my lullaby.

When the light broke in through the window the next morning, I opened my eyes. The same picture I saw last morning had happened again. Edward was softly rubbing my belly and humming. "Thank you. I'm sure Annalie loves that."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a quick, but passionate kiss. He loved this 'new daddy' thing. We walked downstairs hand-in-hand and we were greeted by Esme. "Good morning cute parents, would you like some breakfast Bella?" "That would be lovely, but you don't have to do that."

"I'm your mother-in-law remember? I want to do things for you. Besides, you're pregnant now. Don't you want everyone to wait on you?" I shook my head and walked to sit on one of the barstools. Edward sat next to me and pulled his stool closer so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"So Alice told me you two picked out a name for her?" "Yes we did," Edward spoke up first. "Her name is going to be Annalie Elizabeth Cullen. Her middle name is after my mother and the first name…well, we just loved it." "Yes, that's a perfect name for her. I think this girl's going to be very special to you both and the entire family as well."

Esme scrambled me some eggs, toasted two slices of cinnamon toast, and gave me a glass of orange juice. I quickly began to eat it. After all, I was eating for both me and Annalie now. Edward watched me with amusement, his eyes darting between my face and my stomach.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me with a shocked look. "Whoa, did you hear that?" He still looked very shocked. "Did I hear what? Edward, what's going on?"

"I can hear Annalie's heartbeat. It's quite loud…to my ears." He said, overjoyed. "You can hear her heartbeat? That's so cute. I wonder if anyone else can hear it." Esme picked her head up from the couch and looked over at me.

"I can hear it, Bella. It sounds very clear and healthy. She's going to be a strong girl I can tell." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. I looked up to Edward and he looked like his mind was elsewhere. "What is it now?" I wondered.

"We forgot to call Charlie and Renee'. Would you rather go over to see Charlie at your old house? We could surprise him." "That's awesome. We can call Renee' right now though. We're not busy or anything."

_B- Hey mom. How's it going?_

_R- Hello Bella. I'm great, how about you?_

_B- Good, well actually I'm pretty excited._

_R- Excited about what, honey?_

_B&E- We're having a baby._

_R- YES! That's so great! Congratulations! What are you having?_

_B- We're having a girl, isn't that cute?_

_R- Very much so, do you have a name yet?_

_E- Her name will be Annalie Elizabeth Cullen. Her middle name is after my mother's first name._

_R- That's very nice. I'm so happy for you both. When are you due Bella, I need to know when to fly over there._

_B- In about five to six months, come down anytime Mom. We're about to go over to Charlie's right now, though, so I will call you later._

_R- Goodbye, both of you!_

_B&E- Goodbye Renee'!_

"Are you ready to go to Charlie's now? Of course you can get changed out of your pajamas first." "Yeah, let me go get ready." I quickly got dressed and soon we were in Edward's Volvo on our way to Charlie's house.

**AN: So, they told Renee. Dont worry, You'll get more of her later in the story. Thanks for reading this story. I love reviews and faves, people :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Night Cries – Chapter Five

BPOV

To our surprise, Charlie took it amazingly well. He was excited for us and planned to help as much as he could when Annalie was born. We had also decided on calling her "Annie" as a nickname. We promised to call as often as possible and to keep him in the loop with updates.

As we drove back home, I heard Edward's cell phone ring and he quickly picked it up. "Yes Alice, what is it…no, she won't like it…fine I'll ask her. Bella, would you like to shop with Alice today for…well, everything we need for Annalie?" "Oh, of course, I do actually enjoy shopping when it's not for me."

When we arrived back home, Alice was already in the driver's seat of her Porsche eagerly bouncing in the chair. We stepped quickly out of Edward's car and into the backseat of Alice's. We held our hands intertwined between us and I laid my head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of driving, we reached Baby's-R-Us. Once inside, we were greeted by a very friendly woman offering a service I didn't even know existed. "Hello there I'm Sara, you're personal shopping helper! Is there anything you need help with?"

"Hi, I'm Alice. This is Bella, my sister-in-law, and her husband Edward. Bella is having a girl and we haven't bought anything yet. So, can you help us?"

"Of course I can! Let's start with buying the basics." We bought diapers, bibs, pacifiers, bottles, blankets, towels, and toys. We also bought a dark wood crib with pink and orange bedding. We also bought a changing table, rocking chair, and dresser to match the crib. We got a pretty diaper bag with pink polka dots and stripes.

The last two things we bought were a pair of stuffed animals. We wanted Annalie to have a connection to her parents and the stuffed animals were: a lamb and a lion; just like Edward and I. We also bought pink wooden letters for the wall that spelled out her name "A-N-N-A-L-I-E".

We got a call on our way home from Esme saying that she was willing to make an addition to the house for Annalie's nursery. That call got Edward and I very excited.

The next two weeks were spent building, painting, and organizing the nursery for Annalie. I was growing bigger with everyday and also getting clumsier. It was starting to get harder and harder to see my feet and that made walking harder. My back was also hurting a lot more. I spent most of my time either in bed or on the couch; I didn't move much.

I was eagerly planning my baby shower with Alice and Rose. We were planning on inviting my old friends from school and Tanya's clan over in Alaska. My mom was also planning on flying down for the baby shower and staying for a few weeks. I was now 33 weeks pregnant.

The day came for the baby shower and Alice and Rose spent all day decorating the house in shades of pink and orange to match her nursery. Jessica was the first to arrive with Angela in tow because she couldn't drive when she was pregnant. They took a seat on the living room couch and started to snack on hors d'oeuvres.

My mom, Renee' was in the kitchen cooking with Esme and catching up. No problems with the in-laws getting along. Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Carmen arrived next, eager to catch up with the people they hadn't seen since the wedding.

Everyone had a great time at the party and I even didn't mind a party being thrown in my honor, because it was also for Annalie. The next few weeks were uneventful despite the classes Edward and I were taking to be prepared for the labor in a few weeks.

He decided that he should go hunting one last time before I went into labor. He knew there was going to be blood involved and he didn't want to chance harming me or Annalie. I was now 37 weeks pregnant and Edward was leaving me in the care of Esme for the rest of the night, knowing I would probably just sleep.

"I'll be back before you have time to miss me. Just go ahead and sleep, and when you wake again I will be here." He had told me just before he left. He kissed me long and lingering just so I would have something to remember him while he was gone.

Right then I felt something and I knew exactly what was going on. I put my hand on my lower abdomen and felt sharp pains coming from there.

I was in labor.

**AN: Sorry this one is so short, everyone! Thank you so much to all my reviewers and faves! You guys make me wanna cry, you're so sweet! Anyways, keep doing what you're doing. It makes me so happy! **


	6. Chapter 6

Night Cries – Chapter Six

BPOV

"Is someone home?" I moaned quietly; groaning from the pain. Edward had left a few hours ago and I didn't know if anyone else was home. I tried my best to get up from the couch, but was weak in my attempts. Then I remembered that Esme was picking flowers out back.

I called out at the top of my lungs, "Esme, are you there?" and I saw her appear at the doorway to the backyard. "Oh, Bella, honey, are you in labor?" I jerked my head up and down, and then groaned again from the intense pain.

"We've got to get you to the hospital." I shook my head. "No, we can't, Edward's not home yet!" "You can't just put off the labor, sweetie, we have to go." She picked me up off the couch with her inhuman strength and we quickly ran to the garage.

Beneath a tan-colored sheet that she removed, was a white BMW. "This is my emergency car. It's for when no one else is home and I need to leave the house." We hopped into her car and were then speeding down the road.

I was breathing heavily and groaning through my contractions and then I felt something else. Though, through my classes and research, I knew that my water had just broken. "Esme, could you hurry, my water just broke!" "Of course, Bella, hold on tight because this car can go fast."

After a few more minutes of speeding and heavy contractions, we reached the hospital. I was placed in a wheelchair and wheeled into a delivery room. To be honest, I was getting nervous without Edward there.

When I got settled and hooked-up to machines, Carlisle walked in. "Bella, how far apart are your contractions?" "I don't know! I watched the clock in the car some and they were about three minutes." I spoke as he checked everything. "Okay, well you're about eight centimeters dilated. I expect in about a half hour you'll be seeing Annalie." I smiled, but the next contraction turned it into a grimace of pain.

"Has anyone called Edward?" I tried to distract myself from the sharp pain. "Yes, well, Esme called a few times. Alice also called and chewed him out." "Alice, is she here?" Right on cue, Alice came in the room with a bouquet of gorgeous flowers and a smile.

"I thought you'd maybe like these. I also called Edward. I yelled at him for not being responsible." "He won't answer his phone?" I asked in concern. "No, I guess he left it in the car. I sent Emmett and Jasper to track him down. Rose is outside and Esme 's filling her in on what happened." She said it all as she walked closer and hugged me.

There was a knock at the door and Alice backed away from me. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry we were gone!" Rose flung herself towards me and kissed my cheek during her hug. She pulled a chair next to my side and held my hand. "I don't think he's going to make it. This baby's coming fast."

A stray tear ran down my cheek. Rose wiped it away, but others followed. Alice came over and whispered, "Bella, he won't make it back in time for her to be born. It'll happen before he comes."

Almost to signify her statement, a much stronger pain hit my lower stomach and Carlisle walked in. "Are you ready, Bella?" I nodded weakly and sat up; getting prepared to give birth. "Anytime you're ready, Bella. Go ahead and push." I squeezed Rosalie and Alice's hands and pushed with all my might. I groaned, took a few breaths, and pushed again. "Awesome, Bella, good job, keep pushing I can see her head."

I took Carlisle's words with encouragement and gave one final, long, and hard push. I heard sharp cries and I burst into tears. Carlisle took Annalie over to clean her off and both Rose and Alice rubbed my hair softly. "She looks like you."

Carlisle spoke as he walked towards us with a pink screaming bundle. He gently placed her in my arms and I cradled her close. I kissed her forehead and pulled back so Alice and Rose could kiss her as well. "Welcome to the family, Annalie. Wow, that name suits her."

I smiled as I spoke while Annalie gazed up at me, still crying and screaming.

EPOV

I burst through the hospital doors and began running down the hall, remembering why I was rushing.

_I got into my car, finally done with hunting and my phone was lit up with 10 missed calls and a voicemail. It said: "EDWARD YOU BETTER GET TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW! BELLA IS IN LABOR AND SHE NEEDS YOU! STEP UP AND BE A MAN, EDWARD!" Bella was in labor? I revved my car up to 130 mph and sped my way toward the hospital._

Everyone in the room with Bella was blocking their thoughts so I couldn't see my new daughter and I ran faster. I got to the door and burst in. "EDWARD!" I ran to Bella and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her passionately.

I internally wondered why she wasn't holding Annalie, but I realized that my sisters would want to hold her as well. Sobs wracked Bella's fragile form and she cried into my shoulder.

"I almost forgot," She choked out, her tears slowing, "Rose, bring Annalie to her Daddy."

BPOV

I cried as he held onto me, kissing me fiercely. He stopped and gazed at me, apology in his eyes. "I almost forgot," I choked out, my tears almost done flowing, "Rose, bring Annalie to her Daddy." He smiled at me, then looked away to see Rose carrying Annalie over to us.

"Finally you're here, Mr. Late." He chuckled, but then looked adoringly as Annie was placed in his tense arms. "Loosen up, Edward, it's just a baby." Alice said as she looked over at us, laughing softly. His arms loosened and Annalie let out a soft whimper.

I explained, "She likes to be held close. It makes her feel safe." His arms tightened softly and she sighed in contentment. Edward shook his head in amazement. "She is simply beautiful, an utter miracle. I'm so proud of you, Bella. I do wish I had been here sooner to help you with her birth."

"I forgive you. I'm just so happy she's finally here." He sat in the chair next to my bed and I pulled myself into a sitting position to see her better.

"I know you just got here and all, but may I hold her again?" Rose was literally bouncing up and down in her chair across the room. We both shot her dark glares, enjoying our family moment.

"Just a minute, Rose, let him see his daughter." Edward laughed, "You mean 'our' daughter, don't you?"

**AN: I love this chapter. Yes, it is a very fast-paced story. I know its kind of hard to read like that, but trust me it gets better. Keep reading, reviewing, and faving. Love you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Night Cries – Chapter 7

BPOV

My second day at the hospital was uneventful, despite my mom and dad coming by with presents and food. Rose finally stopped bugging Edward and I and stayed out for the day. At around 3:00, it was time for Annalie to eat again and Edward had never done it before.

"I don't know, love, what if I hurt her?" I shook my head and placed Annalie in his waiting arms. "You won't hurt her. Just put the bottle in her mouth at an upright angle and let her drink it. It's quite easy." He did exactly as I said and after a few minutes, she was done.

"Very good job, I'm glad you're finally taking some of the work off Bella's shoulders. I rolled my eyes at Esme who picked Annalie up out of Edward's arms. "She is simply beautiful, really she is."

I nodded my head while Edward came over and sat by me. "Esme could you come out here?" I could hear Alice from the hallway. Esme placed Annalie in my arms and walked out. "Alice is giving us some time alone with Annalie; people have been coming and going all day."

He came over and brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear; Annalie whimpered. "She wants you to pay attention to her, not me." He looked down and kissed Annalie's forehead. "She's my wife, Annie, I have to pay attention to her; but I can love you both."

She her eyelids drooped groggily and quickly fell asleep in my arms. The sleep looked inviting and Edward knew I was tired. He took Annalie from me and walked around, humming softly to her. "That sounds new, what is it?"

"I've been working on a new lullaby for her. Do you like it?" I nodded and quickly fell asleep to Annalie's lullaby.

I awoke to a dark room with only the light from the hallway coming in. I saw a shadow move across the room and felt cold arms around my waist. "Are you awake, love?" "Yes I am. Where is Annalie?"

"Rose is watching her through the window of the nursery. She's showing her off to everyone that walks by." I laughed and shook my head in amazement. The door opened and Carlisle walked in, turning on the lights. "Are you about ready to go home, parents?"

I sat up dizzily and looked around. Edward chuckled, "We can take her home today. Would you like that?" I nodded eagerly and asked for Annalie to be brought back to the room. "Who fed Annalie while I was asleep?"

He smiled and gestured to himself. "I did; I have to take care of my own daughter, don't I?"

I looked to the door and Rose walked in carrying Annalie. "Bella, don't let this good mood fool you, she has been crying all day. I think she's purposely doing it to annoy me." I smiled and took Annalie from Rose's arms.

"Good morning Miss Annie, how are you? Auntie Rose did not give me a good report on you." Everyone laughed out loud and Annalie apparently didn't like the noise. She started bawling right in my ears. Everyone got quiet and murmured soothing words.

Edward held his arms out to hold her and I handed her off to him questioningly. He rocked her back and forth, humming her lullaby, and she calmed down enough to sleep. "Here, you can take her back; she's asleep."

Edward whispered and I took Annalie back once more. She sighed in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and sighed as well, loving the feeling of being a mom.

We drove home in Edward's Volvo with Annalie in the backseat next to me. She was wearing an adorable floral-print dress with matching shoes that Alice had bought her previously. When we arrived at the Cullen home, Alice came out to see us with Jasper trailing behind.

"Come on Jazz," she called, "Its fine, you won't hurt her." He nodded weakly and visibly swallowed. Edward lifted Annie's carseat out of his car and we walked toward them. "Good morning happy parents!" Alice sang as we neared them.

"Let me see my little adorable niece…oh no that's not good." My eyes popped open simultaneously with Edward's and we looked into the carseat. Annalie was sleeping peacefully. "What is it, Alice? You scared me half to death." Edward yelled at his sister.

"She looks bigger than when I last saw her. She's too cute when she's little. She can't get big!"

**AN: I love it when Jasper gets all nervous, haha:) Anyways, more chapters will come everyone so keep reading! Love you:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Night Cries – Chapter Eight

BPOV

I laughed at Alice's choice of words, "She won't grow up that fast, Alice. I don't think she looks that much bigger, but you have sharper eyes than I do." I laughed again and Edward squeezed my hand with the one that wasn't holding Annie's carseat. "Shall we go inside, everyone?"

Jasper gestured toward the house and we all moved that way, except for Alice. She reached down to Annalie's carseat, unbuckled her, and lifted her out. The sudden movement made Annalie start bawling crying and Alice freaked out. "What's going on, is she hurt?"

I glared at her for waking up the peacefully-sleeping Annalie. "No Alice, she's mad that you woke her up and took her out of her comfortable carseat." She pouted and softly put Annie back in. "I'm sorry."

That was all she said before she ran, at vampire speed, the opposite direction from the house and into the neighboring forest.

"I'm going to go talk to her. I'll see my niece later." Both Edward and I smiled at Jasper and he ran off as well. "I didn't mean it like that; I just wanted Annie to sleep." Some stray tears ran down my face and Edward wiped them away.

"She is just upset that Annie cried at her. She hasn't gotten used to that yet. You can apologize later; let's get Annalie settled into her new room." He led me into the house and up the stairs to her nursery.

"We'll have to get some baby gates for when she starts crawling; otherwise she'll fall down the stairs." I spoke as we reached the top and Edward laughed softly as to not wake Annalie who had fallen back to sleep. "Here's your new room, Annie."

Edward whispered and we walked in. She was such a lucky little girl. Her room was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Her walls were striped pink and orange. Large flowers in various colors adorned the top border. Her new furniture was placed in perfect locations across her room and everything was perfect.

There was a quiet knock at the door and someone walked in. It was Rosalie. "Hey there Bella, Edward, and Annie; doesn't the nursery look great? We all put in the final touches when you were at the hospital. I talked to Alice on my way in and she said she was sorry…again."

"Oh right. I completely forgot about Alice…Wait; don't tell her I said that!" Rose laughed and walked more towards us to get to Annalie. "May I hold her, Bella?" "Of course Rose. You don't have to ask." She smiled widely and got Annie out of her carseat.

To my surprise, she didn't even cry. "Wow she must really like you Rose." "Do you think so? I love her so much, Bella, really I do. I've wanted a baby since I was thirteen. Now that you have one in the house with us, I feel so much love for my little niece." She looked down at Annalie, "I love you so much Annie."

We laid Annalie in her crib, a few hours later, and Edward hummed her softly to sleep. She still wasn't completely situated with her new surroundings, but she was getting better. Alice had come up to say her apologies and we shared a heartfelt moment.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. I love you." Tears fell down my cheeks and Edward wiped them softly away. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You've had a long day." He took my hand and led me back to our room down the hall.

**AN: Do y'all want me to keep doing ANs? I don't have to on every chapter, but I will if you want me to. Right now, I need to get some dinner. I'm starved from a day at the beach! Love You:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Night Cries – Chapter Nine

EPOV

Bella looked so beautiful as she slept peacefully in my arms; our miraculous daughter sleeping in her nursery down the hall. Just then I heard a loud cry coming from her room and Bella stirred.

"Is that Annalie?" She whispered half-asleep.

"Yes, I will get her, go back to sleep. I moved off the bed, blew a kiss in her direction, and walked down the hall to Annalie's room.

"Shh, Annie, shh, you'll wake up mommy." Rose was sitting in the rocking chair, unsuccessfully trying to get Annalie to stop crying her eyes out.

"Give her to me, Rose, go back to Emmett." I told her. She half-smiled in my direction. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want her to cry and I didn't want you to have to leave Bella."

I pulled her into a hug, took Annalie from her arms, and thanked her. I carried the still-screaming Annalie back to Bella and my room and sat on my black leather couch.

I then did the one thing that stopped her cries, hummed her lullaby. She quickly fell back to sleep and I watched both my girls sleep peacefully. I head Bella talking from across the room. "Jasper, no, please don't hurt my baby! Jasper, no!"

I walked over and lay back in bed. I placed Annalie in-between us and she was still sleeping. My hand reached over to stroke Bella's forehead. She awoke and sat up straight in bed. She gasped aloud and tears rushed down from her eyes.

She looked at me once, then down to the sleeping Annie below. "Oh, Annie, you're safe!" She whisper-yelled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Bella, love, what was that dream about?" I couldn't help but ask. "Jasper was trying to take Annalie. He wanted to eat her and I was too weak to hold him back. He got out of my arms, grabbed Annie, and took off. That's when I woke up." The tears continued oozing.

"Wait just a minute." I tell Bella and I take sleepy-Annie to the bassinet we have set up for nights such as this. I come back to the bed and pull Bella into my lap, enveloping my arms around her. She cries into my shoulder and I assure her that everything is fine.

BPOV

I woke up and saw Edward holding Annalie on his couch across the room. I smiled widely and walked over to join them. I sat next to Edward and opened my arms to hold her. He willingly handed her over to me and we stared at her in awe.

The phone then rang very shrilly in our ears and Annalie began crying. Edward sprints across the room to get it and then realizes it is my cell phone instead of his. He hands it to me and takes Annalie from my arms, humming to calm her down.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Jake, how have you been?" I notice Edward's shoulders tense and I sigh.

"Good actually, I haven't talked to you since the wedding. It's been almost a year Jake."

"Do you still live in Forks, Bella? I would love to see you...and Edward of course."

"Yes, I am living at the Cullens house right now. Listen Jake, I don't know if that would be the best thing. See, things have changed since we last saw each other."

"He didn't change you, did he?" My, he sounded concerned.

"No, well not yet, but something miraculous happened. I won't tell you now, but come by later and you will see." I hung up the phone and walked back to Edward.

"You're letting the dog come near Annalie?"

**AN: Thanks for all the faves and subscriptions. I love fans soooo much :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Night Cries - Chapter 10

BPOV

"Get it together, Edward, it's just Jacob." I spoke to my pacing husband while I held a bottle to the sleeping beauty in my arms.

"Yes, to you it's just Jacob, but to a vampire he is a werewolf and they can't be trusted." Almost on cue, there was a knock at the door.

Edward reluctantly stopped pacing and trudged to get it. "Good morning, Jacob." He said through clenched teeth.

Jacob looked about the same; jaw taut, but...had he gotten even taller? "Jacob, come in, Bella's been waiting for you." Edward said, cautious as to Jacob's closeness.

I placed Annalie, now done with her bottle, in the playpen across the room and skipped to the front door. Edward wrapped an arm protectively around me and I'm pretty sure I heard a small growl.

I reached out to shake Jacob's hand and he warmly shook it. "It's so nice to see you, Jake. How have you been?"

We made small talk as we walked into the living room; slowly catching up with each other. A

ll of a sudden, Annalie began furiously crying and screaming. We have no idea why but that had been happening a lot lately and we think it was because she was having bad dreams.

I ran over and picked her up; cradling her close the way she always liked it. Her cries slowed and she was breathing easier. "Who is that, Bella?" Edward had now come over to stand by me and he was humming to calm Annalie.

"This is the big news that I wanted to tell you. This is our daughter, Annalie. You can come closer if you want." He just stood there in shock.

"How did this happen?" Jacob half-shouted, causing Annalie to stir even more. "How do you think, mutt? How do normal people have children?" Edward responded sharply and I patted his shoulder in attempt to stop his rage.

"You are a vampire; this was not supposed to be possible." Jacob was still entirely shocked.

"We beat the odds, Jake. Annalie is our miracle baby." He took a few steps closer and was peering over my shoulder to see her.

"Well, she is very pretty. She looks so much like you, Bella, that's a good thing. " I smiled at the same time as Edward.

"She has Edward's eye shape and his lips, everything else is mine." I said, my smile growing larger.

Just then, Jacob's phone rang and he answered it. He spoke for a few minutes, and then turned to face me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but that was my dad. I'm late for the brunch we're having with Seth's family. It was so good seeing you. I'll just walk myself out." I waved goodbye and blew a kiss to him.

When I turned back to Edward his face was sullen. I reached up to kiss him, trying to make it clear that I loved him more than Jake.

"Is Jacob still here?" Alice spoke as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh that's too bad, I wanted to say hi." She then said as she saw we were alone.

"Alice, you do realize that it was not your fault that she cried yesterday." I recalled the events of our homecoming. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about that, Bella, I'm way over it. Now, let me see my sweet niece." I handed Annalie to Alice, careful to keep her head supported because she was only still about a week old.

Out of nowhere, Annalie coughed and spit up on Alice's new shirt. I didn't know if it was really new, but I had never seen it before. "Oh no Alice, I'm so sorry. I forgot to burp her!" Alice was holding Annalie out at arms' length, disgusted.

"It's fine, I need to go change…now." She handed Annie to Edward (who had gotten a burp cloth when I wasn't looking) and ran upstairs.

"Why don't we do something, today? I really need to get out of the house." I said as Edward was burping Annalie.

"We could go shopping. Annalie needs more diapers and formula. You, of course, need some food as well." Food, oh great, I had forgotten to eat breakfast this morning. My stomach growled as if to signify the need of groceries and Edward nodded.

"I guess that means we're going grocery shopping." Alice appeared once again, this time at the foot of the stairs wearing a new top. "Did I hear someone say they were going shopping?" I couldn't help but laugh at Alice, the little shopaholic that she was.

"Bella, Annalie, and I are going grocery shopping. You're not invited." I smacked Edward on the arm he wasn't supporting Annalie with.

"You could have said that a little more nicely. Way to go, Edward." I said mockingly as Alice strolled back up the stairs. "I guess I'll have to apologize later. We should be going now."

After the burping, Annalie had gotten her onesie completely covered in spit-up. I held Annalie as Edward ran and got her a new outfit to wear out. It was an adorable, multi-colored floral print dress with white shoes and a white cardigan. She looked like a little princess, which to us: she was.

He also, to my surprise, brought down an outfit for me since I was still wearing my sweats from last night. It was a strapless dark blue top with dark wash jeans and a white cardigan to match Annie.

He had gotten dressed while he was up there. He was dressed in a light blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark wash jeans, and his classic black Ray Ban sunglasses.

We placed Annalie in her carseat and loaded the foldable stroller into the back of the Volvo. Edward carried the carseat and buckled it into the holder; it was too heavy for me.

"You're such a great Daddy to her. I love you." I said suddenly as he started the car. He caught me off guard as well when he swiftly leaned over and gave me a long and lingering kiss. "Thank you, I love you as well my Bella."

We both smiled at each other and enjoyed the rest of the car ride, holding hands in-between us. We arrived to the grocery store about twenty minutes later and Edward unfolded the stroller. I let Edward handle taking the carseat out since it was too heavy and I walked over to get a cart.

He met up with me at the entrance and we traded what we were pushing; I pushed the stroller and he pushed the shopping cart. "Would you rather have apples or oranges?" Edward asked when we reached the produce. "Apples, they're my favorite fruit."

Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Edward began loading two bags with apples. I stopped him, "I don't like them that much, love." I said laughing and using his nickname for me. Out of nowhere, I spotted our old friends at the other end of the produce aisle.

Angela noticed me looking and waved. "Edward, look its Angela and Ben!" He smiled and told me to go on ahead; he would finish getting the fruit and vegetables.

I pushed Annalie's stroller over to where they were standing and when I got there, Angela fiercely hugged me. "Oh Bella, I've missed you. Oh, where are my manners? How are you? Oh you're daughter is an angel, look at that adorable face. She looks just like you, what's her name?"

I held up my hand to stop Angela's babble and laughed. "Her name is Annalie. We call her Annie for short. I've been doing great, I love being a mom. Edward's been such a good help, I never knew he'd be such a good Daddy. Your little man is very handsome, what's his name?"

"Oh thank you so much. His name is Kyle; we call him Ky for short."

"Well it's been so nice to see you Ang, but I must get back to grocery shopping. You have my phone number right?" She nodded and we hugged goodbye; I was so lucky to have Angela for a friend.

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. Any thoughts, comments, questions, concerns on whats going on right now? More chapters to come! Review & Fave :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Night Cries - Chapter 11

BPOV

I pushed Annalie's stroller back to where Edward was getting random produce items for me. I laughed as I saw the cart was almost half full with fruit and vegetables. "Whoa now Edward, I don't need that much nutrition."

He stopped loading the cart and began walking to the meat aisle. "I like chicken the most, if that makes a difference."

He nodded, "Of course, this is only for you, love. Tell me anything you want and I will get it for you." I smiled at his over whelming kindness.

As Edward began loading the cart a few different meats, I walked over to get some packaged deli meats.

"Oh my goodness, your baby is the most precious little girl I have ever seen!" I heard the woman next to me exclaim and I blushed.

"Thank you. I'm Bella Cullen, nice to meet you." I extended my hand and she shook it kindly.

"I'm Maria Coldwell. Are you related to Dr. Cullen at the hospital?"

"Oh yes, I'm his daughter-in-law. I'm married to his son, Edward. Speaking of, he's probably waiting for me right now. I should go, it was nice meeting you." I waved goodbye and walked back to Edward who was done with the meats.

"We are supposed to be grocery shopping, my Bella, you keep getting sidetracked." I laughed and punched his shoulder playfully.

He leaned down swiftly to kiss my forehead. "You're so cute when you're joking with me." He spoke with a kindness that only someone who was in deep, true love would understand.

We finished soon after that and were swiftly on our way back home. Halfway there, I heard whimpering coming from Annalie. "It's ok, sweetie, we are almost home." Edward spoke softly to comfort her; it didn't help.

She only began to cry worse and after awhile, was bawling and screaming.

"What's wrong, Edward? Is she okay?!?" I was panicking; she had no apparent reason for her fit. What I didn't know was that we were already on the road leading to our house, so Edward pulled over on the shoulder.

I sprinted out of the car and was soon unbuckling Annalie out of the back.

I rocked her back and forth while Edward hummed her lullaby; nothing seemed to be working. Perhaps her diaper was full; I checked it and it was dry. Perhaps she was hungry; I pulled her bottle out of her diaper bag and tried to feed her.

She moved her head out of the way and only cried more. Tears were gushing down my eyes because I didn't know what to do. Edward wrapped his arms around me, "It's okay Bella; just put her back in her carseat and I'll drive us back home."

I did as he said, but I couldn't control the tears that continued to fall as my precious daughter was crying her eyes out behind me. We soon reached the house and I once again took her into my arms, holding her close as I ran inside.

"Esme, are you home?!?" I knew she had once had a baby, so she may know what was wrong with our screaming baby.

She appeared at the back door, "What's wrong, Bella?!? Oh, what happened to Annie?" She preferred to use the cute nickname we picked out for her. The tears were still gushing as I cleared my throat to tell her.

"We were just driving back from the grocery store and she just started crying out of nowhere. We pulled over and I checked her diaper and tried to give her a bottle, nothing worked."

Esme nodded and took the diaper bag from Edward. She reached in and pulled out one of the many pacifiers that we had previously bought for Annalie.

Esme popped the binky in Annalie's mouth and she immediately stopped crying. I pulled her into a fierce hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me! I didn't know what to do to stop her crying."

Edward just chuckled and wrapped his arms around the both of us. "I love my women."

**AN: Hey there. Here's #11. I'm listening to the song The Prayer right now. Does anyone know it? I loooove it! **

**Fave & review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Night Cries – Chapter 12

BPOV

After Annalie's crying episode was over, we managed to get her calmed down enough and she fell asleep in Esme's arms. She was such a good grandmother.

"Esme, we'll take it from here. She should probably lay down in her crib for her nap." Edward whispered to his caring mother. She handed Annalie softly over to Edward and he carried her upstairs.

I gave Esme a parting hug, thanking her again for all she was doing to help us, and followed Edward upstairs to the nursery.

"She's so beautiful when she sleeps; just like you." He stood with his back to me; watching over Annalie in her crib. "She's so lucky to have such a wonderful mother."

"Her father is pretty amazing, too." I reminded him of our equal partnership.

"We should let her sleep now. Would you like a snack or something to drink?" I nodded, he took my hand, and we went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Can you go put a movie on or something? I think I can handle getting myself some water." I reached up to the cabinet and got out a glass. I wasn't watching where I was going and I didn't see that a lower cabinet was left open.

I tripped over the edge and fell flat on my face. The glass broke into a million pieces, most of them getting into my face and arms. Oh no, this is not good.

"Bella, are you alright? I heard glass breaking…oh no." I couldn't move. The pain of the glass was too much for me to even dare to move my face. I heard his footsteps run over and take me into his arms.

"This…not…bother…you?" That was all I could manage to get out. "No, don't worry about me. We need to get you to the hospital."

I closed my eyes to keep more glass from getting into them. I heard more footsteps, it was Esme. "Bella, what's going on? I heard a noise, what happened?"

"She tripped while holding a glass. We have to get her to the hospital…now!" He quickly informed Esme.

"Don't worry about a thing, Edward. I can keep Annie safe while you're gone. I'll be up later, go ahead." He whispered his thanks and stormed out of the house, all the while trying to keep me calm.

I was not the one who needed to keep calm, though. He was going ballistic with worry. I wish I could've said something to let him know I was going to be okay.

He laid me across the back seats of his car and soon we were on our way to the hospital. "Wait…Ann…is…Esme?" I could barely talk, much less even move.

"Yes, love, Esme is taking care of Annalie. You don't need to worry about anyone but yourself." He reassured me, but his fists were clenched around the steering wheel. We arrived shortly afterward and he carried me into the hospital.

"Where's Dr. Cullen?" He shouted angrily at the innocent nurse manning the desk.

"I'm sorry. Who, may I ask, needs him? He's quite busy."

"I'm his son. My wife tripped while holding a glass in her hand. She needs to see him right away."

"Well I'm sorry sir, but he is in surgery with a patient. You will have to see another doctor."

"I don't care, she needs one now!" Edward continued to scream in rage at the woman, but she remained calm.

He sprinted, fast for trying to look human, to the nearest room and laid me on the bed. "Is…me…going…okay?"

"Yes, my Bella, you're going to be perfectly fine. You need some cleaning and stitches." I knew that was true, but all I could think of was Edward worrying next to me and my poor crying baby we left at home with Esme.

I quickly was checked over by someone named Dr. Carter and he administered pain medication to me. I was quickly losing consciousness, and after awhile I fell asleep.

I could subconsciously feel something poking and pulling at my arm accompanied by some stinging. I figured I was receiving the stitches Edward had mentioned.

I awoke to the sound of a thunderstorm outside and I looked around. The lights were faintly on, but the clock said that it was noon. There's Forks for you, it always rains. I glanced over to my side and saw Edward with his head in his hands.

I reached over to touch him, but my hand was restricted by an IV. "Great, I hate needles." I said sarcastically and he picked his head up.

"Oh, Bella, I was so worried. Thank goodness you've woken up. Annalie has been begging to see you; well crying is more like it."

My eyes widened at this and I motioned for him to let our family in. They were probably waiting outside worrying.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't see this! Are you alright?" I nodded, but it made my head hurt worse. Alice gave me a quick peck on the forehead and moved away so the others could see me.

Emmett appeared through the crowd, "That's my girl, always accident prone." I heard Edward emit a low growl and I turned to face him.

"You aren't his girl, you're mine." I laughed and he kissed my cheek softly. I heard soft whimpering coming from a pink bundle in Rosalie's arms.

"Rose, let me see Annalie." She walked closer and handed her to Edward; I was in no condition to hold a baby.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead and she whimpered again. "Why is she whimpering so much?" Alice inquired from across the room.

"She would rather have Mommy holding her," Edward looked to Annalie, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but Mommy can't necessarily hold you right now. She will be able to soon, don't worry."

Almost as if she knew what he meant, she stopped whimpering and just gazed at me quietly. She was so beautiful it almost made me cry.

**AN: I keep changing my music, LOL. Now I'm listening to Paranoid by JB! **


	13. Chapter 13

Night Cries – Chapter 13

BPOV

I was dismissed from the hospital later that day after one last check-up by Carlisle. I was still sad that I couldn't hold Annalie for awhile and so was she. Anytime I was in the room and someone else was holding her, she cried to no end.

Edward would try to console her by having me rub her hair or kiss her, but she was never satisfied. That night, I planned to let Edward know how much I hated not getting to hold her.

I hopped into the shower after Edward and I put Annalie to bed and Edward started playing the piano located in our room. I could hear him as I dried off and changed into my pajamas.

When my lullaby drifted to a close, I stepped out of the bathroom. He was now laying on the bed with the covers drawn, his back to me. I slowly crawled in and wrapped my arms around him. I breathed in his sweet scent that I loved so much.

Right then I heard Annalie whimpering and beginning to cry down the hall. This brought me to tears. "I can't take this anymore. I hate it." He turned to face me with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you hate Annalie?" I was shocked.

"No, I would never say that! I just meant that I can't stand not getting to hold her when she cries. I feel like I'm losing touch with her." He kissed my forehead softly, lovingly, and pulled me closer.

"You do know that she still cries when anyone else holds her, right? Don't think that she doesn't want you most of all. You're her mother, love, of course she wants you." I took comfort in his words. I still could faintly hear Annalie crying down the hall and I knew he could, too.

Edward took my hand and helped me out of the bed. The ice of his hand felt good on my stitches. We reached her room and her cries were louder.

I opened the door and ran straight to her crib, wiping her tear-stricken face. "My sweet little girl, there's no need to cry. Mommy's here now, it's alright." I attempted to console her, but I knew she wanted me to hold her.

Edward reached down and picked her up. He brought her over to where I was now seated: in the rocking chair.

He grabbed a blanket off the shelf in case she might get cold and he laid her in my lap. I supported her head with my left hand, that was not bandaged, and her cries stopped immediately.

"I'm so sorry if that's hurting your arms, but she won't settle down any other way. She loves her Mommy." Edward explained to me, but I was paying more attention to the sleeping angel in my arms. "She loves Daddy, too; but I think I love him more." I told him, joking.

"No one could love anyone more than I love you and Annalie. I thought my life was complete with just you, but now it's ten times better with Annalie. Thank you."

Speaking of Annalie, she was now stirring on my lap and whimpering. "How long has it been since you fed her?" I asked Edward, situating Annie so she could get ready to have her bottle.

"It's only been about three hours, so she is on schedule. Let me go get her bottle ready."

Edward was gone and back in a flash with that strange vampire speed of his, bottle-in-hand. I eased the bottle into her Annie's mouth and she drank it eagerly. She was apparently very hungry.

I relaxed into the chair and soon enough, I heard her sucking the last drops from the bottle. I handed the bottle to Edward and moved Annalie so that I could burp her over my shoulder. Soon she was done with that, too.

My eyelids began to droop after awhile, "Edward, can we go back to bed?" Annalie was now asleep in Edward's arms; wrapped in a blanket because of his cold skin.

He looked from Annalie to me and nodded. We took her back to our room and laid her in the bassinet by our bed in case she woke up again. We were trying to get her on a schedule of eating every three hours and so far it was working pretty well.

SKIP FWD

The next five months went by so fast; I thought my head would spin.

Annalie could now be picked up without having her head supported and, if ever put down; she could sit up on her own and lay on her belly to play with toys. She smiled all the time and made little "baby babbles".

I was so proud of how she was progressing; I couldn't wait for her to start walking and talking.

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy! Thanks for reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Night Cries - Chapter 14

BPOV

I woke up one morning and heard voices and applause downstairs. I got out of bed, forgetting that I was only wearing one of Edward's shirts that went down to my knees, and went down to see what was going on.

"Hey there, sleepy Mom, good to see you finally woke up." I heard Alice call to me as I walked into the living room. I walked over and sat down next to Edward on the couch. They were watching Annalie scoot around on the floor with her toys.

Suddenly, Annie pushed up on her hands and kicked her feet around, starting to crawl.

"Oh, baby girl!" I ran over and scooped her into my arms.

"She's been doing that all morning. I'm so proud of her." Edward spoke from the couch.

"I can't believe it, and she's only 5 ½ months old." Alice said in disbelief as she left the room to get a camera and Esme.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, looking around. "She went hunting with Emmett." Edward told me.

I nodded and set Annie back down; she just kept on crawling.

"Bella, what are you wearing?" I heard Emmett walk into the house, "Did you and Edward have some fun last night? You should be careful; we don't want another little one running around here."

Both Edward's and my mouth were hanging open. He wasn't completely wrong about that, but he didn't need to know.

I heard Esme yell from the kitchen, "Emmett Cullen, do not make fun of them! You and Rosalie are so much worse!"

I blushed a deep red and saw Edward stiffen beside me. He quickly stood up, taking my hand to help me up. "I'm sorry, love, I have to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go hunting. I'm sorry; but after last night, no comment Emmett, I can't control myself much longer."

"Oh, how long will you be gone?"

"I promise I'll be back by Wednesday night." He pulled me in for a quick kiss. I reached down and picked up Annalie so he could kiss her, too. He called her his princess and left through the back door, eager to satisfy his thirst.

Annalie looked up from her crawling and noticed that her Daddy was gone. She immediately burst into tears and I ran over to pick her up.

"It's okay, pretty girl, Daddy just went out for a little while. He'll be back soon." To be honest, I missed him too; but Annie didn't need to cry.

"Esme, could you get me her bottle? I think she's hungry." Esme came into the room with a full platter complete with waffles, fruit, orange juice, and a bottle for Annalie.

"Wow, this is amazing. Thank you, Esme. You're the best mother-in-law anyone could ever ask for." My stomach was snarling with hunger, so I started to eat. Esme took Annalie from me so she could feed her. I was so thankful for an extra set of hands.

I could hear Esme burping Annie right as I finished eating my lovely breakfast. I carried my tray to the sink and washed it.

When I was done with that, I walked into the other room where Esme was seated on the couch, Annalie sleeping in her arms.

"I'm going to take her upstairs," I whispered, "We'll catch up on our sleep." I carefully took Annie, bid my goodbye to Esme, and carried her up to my and Edward's room. I was still just wearing Edward's shirt (that went down to my knees) so I climbed into bed.

I laid Annalie next to me and put a pillow on her other side for safety. I tried my best to hum her lullaby, but I didn't know it as well as Edward did.

I looked over to the window and it was just starting to rain. I knew Edward would get wet while he was out hunting. I closed my eyes and drifted off to peaceful sleep.

When I awoke, it was sunny outside; well, as sunny as it can get in Forks. There was a knock at the door and Annalie stirred in her sleep.

Alice strolled in with a silver tray in her hands. She placed it on the bed and smiled at Annie's adorable sleeping form.

**AN: Here's another lovely chapter for you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

Night Cries - Chapter 15

Warning: Some minor love in this chapter. *big kissing scene*

BPOV

Alice set the tray on the bed and smiled at Annalie's sleeping form. "Here's some chicken soup and crackers. I figured you would be hungry since it's about lunchtime. Oh, and I'll feed Annalie if you want to eat in peace." I held up a hand to stop her babbling.

"Thank you, Alice. Yes, you can feed her for me." Apparently, she wasn't done babbling because she picked right back up again.

"I just got off the phone with Tanya and she said that her and her family is coming to visit. They are flying so they should be here in about two hours. That's okay, right?"

I was taken aback. Tanya, former Edward-chaser, was coming to visit our family. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Yeah, Alice, that's fine. Just feed Annie and bring her back, okay?" Alice nodded and picked up Annalie, who was still sleeping. She stirred with her new surroundings and began whimpering. Alice rocked her back and forth and left the room.

I quickly ate my soup, dipping the crackers in it. Esme was such a good cook, the food was delicious. I could hear Annalie crying and footsteps down the hall. Suddenly, the door burst open and Alice was desperately trying to keep squirming Annalie in her arms.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I jumped out of bed and ran over to take Annie from her. Her cries immediately stopped.

"She doesn't like me. She won't eat." Alice spoke, sadly.

"Nonsense, Alice, she loves you. You're her Aunt, silly. I don't think anyone changed her diaper, though. She's probably just uncomfortable." I took her over to the changing table and sure enough, she had a mess in her diaper.

Alice scrunched her nose in disgust and looked away. I quickly finished changing her and gave her a little tickle to make her laugh.

She giggled and smiled at me and I handed her off to Alice. When she got into her arms, however, she began crying again. "See, I told you she didn't like me!" Alice gave Annalie back to me and ran out of the room.

It was useless calling after her when I had a crying baby in my arms. I got her lamb toy out of her crib and made it dance around in front of her. She started giggling again and reached towards it. I heard a knock at the door and I set Annalie on the floor so I could get it.

"Edward, you're back!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist as he lifted me off the ground.

I grabbed his face and devoured his lips putting all my passion and love into the kiss. "Oh Bella, I missed you."

That was all he managed to say as I pulled away for air, then went right back into kissing him fiercely. He pulled away after a few more seconds.

"I should go away more often." I shook my head swiftly and went back into devouring his lips.

We both pulled away after a few seconds, but his lips only moved to my neck.

I grabbed his shirt with one hand and grasped his hair with the other. Our lips got back together and moved in synchronization.

I was so thankful for the honeymoon; after that, Edward was willing to actually kiss me the way we both wanted him to.

I suddenly heard a noise behind me.

"Oh, Annie girl, I completely forgot about you!" I exclaimed as I scooped her into my arms. She giggled and reached for Edward.

"Daddy missed you so much, Annie. Daddy loves you so much." He spoke as he took her from me and cradled her to his chest.

"Dada," Edward gasped and held Annalie at arms' length.

"What did she just say?!?" We both just stared at Annie in shock. She just said her first word; and at only 5 ½ months too!

"Dada," She said it again!

I grabbed her out of Edward's arms and kissed her face multiple times as Edward stroked her softly.

Alice came into the room just then and saw our positions and smiled. "What's going on, and Edward what are you doing back so soon?"

"I missed my girls too much, and Annalie just said her first word."

There were fresh tears streaming down my face. I was so proud of my baby girl.

"Oh really, what was it?" Alice was excited, no doubt about it. "Dada," Annalie said again, reaching for Edward. He took her into his arms and walked to the couch across the room.

"You don't care that she said 'Dada' instead of 'Mama'?" Alice questioned me.

I shook my head; I could care less as long as she was actually talking. Alice bid a goodbye and left us to our peaceful moment.

When I approached Edward and Annalie, he was tearless sobbing as only vampires could. "Edward, are you crying?" I sat next to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm just so proud of her. I can't believe she said 'Dada'. This is the moment that makes me happy to be a father. Not that I'm not always happy to be a father, but I am just so happy right now."

**AN: The reason the chapters are coming out so fast is because I am already 32 chs. into the story. Yeah, it'll be much longer than that though.**


	16. Chapter 16

Night Cries - Chapter 16

BPOV

Annalie said 'Dada' a few more times before Tanya and her family showed up. Edward and I were seated on the floor of the living room and Annie was crawling around us happily.

"Dada," Annalie spoke up as she reached for Edward. He lifted her off the floor and cradled her in his arms. "Annie baby, you're gonna make Mommy feel bad. Come on, say 'Mama'."

She just looked at him, her expression similar to one of confusion. "Ma," She said, Edward kept coaxing her to say more.

"Come on, Annie; you can do this for me. Say 'Mama'." She looked from him to me and I smiled at her. "Mama," Annie said, clearly proud of herself; it showed on her face. We all applauded her new accomplishment.

"Tanya and her family are driving up. Is everyone ready?" Alice spoke from the kitchen as she was walking into the living room. "Yes, everyone looks fine. Edward please don't bring anything up, we don't want Bella getting her feelings hurt." I glared at Alice.

There was a knock at the door and everyone seemed half-tensed, half-relaxed. Annalie sensed the change in the atmosphere and started crying. She reached over to me and I took her from Edward's arms. "Mama," Annalie said quietly as Carlisle went to answer the door.

Everyone was now seated at various spots in the living room. Edward and I were still on the floor and Annie was in my lap, playing with a lock of my hair. Esme was on the couch next to Rosalie and Emmett was on Rose's other side, holding her hand. Jasper was pacing behind the couch and Alice was watching him from her spot by the window.

"Tanya, Kate, Irina; it's so good to see you." Carlisle said as he ushered them inside. "What brings you to Forks, girls?" Tanya looked exactly as I remembered her. She was inhumanly beautiful with long strawberry-blonde hair and beautiful golden eyes. "We haven't visited your family in such a long time, Carlisle. Actually, we haven't seen you since Edward and Bella had their wedding."

I noticed her look over to Edward and me, her eyes sparkling with jealousy. She looked down and noticed the giggling baby in my lap and her eyes widened with shock. "Who is that, Edward?" He hadn't been paying attention before, he was looking at Annalie, and he looked up at Tanya. "Oh, I guess no one has told you about our miracle."

He smiled proudly at me and Annie. "Tanya, this is Annalie Elizabeth Cullen. When Bella and I came back from our honeymoon, she discovered that she was pregnant. At first we didn't think it was possible, but everything worked out wonderfully. Annie is our little miracle."

He finished his speech and Tanya, along with her sisters, was staring at us in shock.

"Wait just a second, so that baby Bella is holding is yours? Does she have any vampire qualities?" Tanya still didn't understand. Edward just nodded his head and kept talking. "Yes, Annalie is Bella's and my baby girl. No, we figured that some of my human DNA was left intact after my change and so Annalie is fully human."

Tanya walked closer to where we were seated and knelt down in front of me, taking a seat there. "Well, she certainly is beautiful. She looks just like you, Bella. Um, can I hold her?" Tanya reached for Annalie and I handed her over reluctantly. Annie touched Tanya's cheek with her hands and smiled. "Wait, I want to hold her too!" Kate called from across the living room and ran over to see us.

Tanya handed Annie to Kate and she was certainly enjoying all the company. She was a fairly easy baby to get along with and she loved being held. "She just learned how to say 'Mama' and 'Dada'; and she can crawl fairly fast for a five month old." Kate put Annalie down on her belly and she started crawling over to Rose. "Hey cutie-pie, what are you doing over here?"

Rose picked Annie off the floor and held her on her lap. Emmett played with her feet and tickled her; she laughed loudly. Annalie was lucky to have all these great Aunts and Uncles. "Dada," Annie turned her head back to Edward and Rose put her on the floor so she could crawl. "Mama," She came over and stopped right in-between Edward and I.


	17. Chapter 17

Night Cries - Chapter 17

BPOV

"Mama, Dada," Annalie said, smiling at the both of us. I couldn't believe how much Edward she had in her. Everyone who saw me with her would say that she looked exactly like me, but I thought otherwise. Her hair had just a tad more lightness to it and her chocolate-brown eyes had honey-colored flecks in them. Even the way she smiled reminded me of Edward; she was a perfect sum of our features.

"She really is beautiful, Bella; and she's so well-behaved. I've never seen a baby that can talk so soon. She's smart for her age." Kate was going on and on about Annalie. Carlisle appeared behind the couch, kissing Esme's forehead. "Most babies start recognizing their parents with words at around five months. Annie's moving right on track." Everyone laughed at that, and Annalie just stared at us with confusion.

Just then my stomach let out a large roar of hunger. Everyone's heads turned to face me with shock. "Mama," Annalie looked up at me with a smile. "Mommy's hungry, Annie. Should we go get her something to eat?"

Edward asked Annalie and she reached up for him. He gently pulled her into his arms and she giggled. She was such a Daddy's girl! "She's really lucky to have such a dedicated Daddy. I bet you two are so happy."

Tanya spoke from across the room where she was watching Edward, cooking my lunch, with resentful eyes. I thought we were over the past, Tanya. We worked this out at the wedding, didn't we? "Dada," Annalie was laughing so loud from the kitchen that we could hear her in the living room. I got up from my position on the floor and went to the kitchen.

Edward had Annalie sitting up on the counter with her legs dangling over. At first I was worried for her safety, but then I saw that his hands were firmly gripping her around the waist. He was talking to her in a little baby voice and she was laughing so hard that her face was almost red. The entire adorable picture brought tears to my eyes.

Edward noticed the tears starting to fall, so he stopped his little game with Annalie. "Bella, love, what's wrong? Are you alright?" "Mama," Annie said, questioning along with Edward. She reached her tiny hands out to me and I picked her up off the counter. "It's nothing, it's just…every time I see you playing with her and making her laugh…it makes me really see how lucky we are to have you. Annie has a wonderful Daddy and I have the most amazing husband."

Edward leaned down to kiss me fiercely and passionately, so much so that I had to put Annalie down just to kiss him back. We continued on like this until we heard crying from the living room. "That'll be Annalie," I said, slowly backing up off of Edward and walking back into the other room. Sure enough, Annalie was sitting right in the middle of the living room crying with her lamb plushie in her lap.

"We don't why she's crying, Bella. I think she just wanted her Mommy and Daddy back." Esme said, looking at Annie with sympathy in her eyes. I did a quick look around the room and noticed that Jasper was missing, along with Alice. "Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward spoke next to me, tickling Annie's tummy to make her feel better.

He had noticed by look about the room and I guess he wanted to know as well. "I think they went…well…upstairs." Emmett spoke from the couch, trying to hide a smirk. I knew very well what he meant, with me often receiving the blunt of the joke. "Well that's very rude to our company." Esme spoke from her spot on the sofa.

"I believe Jasper was feeding off the waves of lust coming from Bells and Eddie." Emmett said, laughing. "Don't call me Eddie!" Edward growled at him through clenched teeth. I put my hand on his arm, stroking his bicep there. I hoped it was calming him, and by the adorable crooked smile he sent my way; I knew I was.

Annalie whimpered for attention in my arms and I looked down to see her smiling at me. "What are you smiling for, Miss Annie? Is something funny?" Edward spoke as he was still tickling her. "You two are the cutest parents I have ever seen. You have such a perfect little family." Kate said as she stared at us with affection and care in her golden eyes.

"We can't even begin to describe how much we love having Annie in our family. She brings us all together. She's quite the little laugh-machine, as well." Carlisle smiled as he spoke, the gloating grandfather. "Are you ever going to have any more children?" Tanya looked at us, questioning. "No, I'm getting changed in a few months." I spoke bluntly and Edward stiffened.

I turned and whispered to him, "You promised I would get changed when Annalie turns one. You can't break it now." Edward nodded and pressed his lips softly to my cheek. "Mama, Dada," Annalie said over and over, proud of herself and her two favorite words. "Mommy is so proud of you, Annie. You are so lucky to have such a good Daddy."

"Her Mommy's is pretty amazing, too." Edward gloated from beside me.


	18. Chapter 18

Night Cries - Chapter 18

BPOV

Tanya and her sisters only stayed for a few days. They eventually got tired of Forks and missed their blizzarding town of Denali, Alaska. My mom began calling me incessantly, begging to come see her granddaughter. I offered to let her come by soon. That was two weeks ago and she was coming later today.

I dressed myself in a deep blue blouse with a white undershirt and jeans. I was barefoot since we were at home. Annalie was wearing her favorite floral-patterned dress and she sat on the floor with toys. Edward was wearing a sweater rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans. We sat on the couch together with our hands intertwined between us.

I heard the familiar sound of tires hitting the ground outside and I got up to greet my mother and Phil, her husband. Edward's arm took its place around my waist and I positioned Annalie on my hip, a pacifier in her mouth to keep her quiet.

Renee practically jumped out of her seat and ran over to the front porch where I was standing. I smiled in her direction and waved with my free hand. She halted immediately when she saw Annie in my arms, but then regained herself and walked the rest of the way to us.

"Oh, Bella, I can't believe you have a baby! How old is she now? I can't believe we haven't come to see her sooner. Oh, she looks just like you!" I stopped Renee's rambling with a huge hug. I looked down to Annalie and spoke to her. "Annalie, this is your Grandma. She's been waiting a long time to see you."

During the time between Tanya's family being gone and Renee coming, Edward and I had taught Annalie how to wave and say 'Hi'. She was progressing very well considering she was now 6 months old.

Getting back to reality, I saw a quick wave coming from Annalie's tiny and hand and she reached out to Renee. I handed her over without a fight, this was my mother. Annalie clearly loved her, but it seemed that Annalie could get along with anyone.

"She's six months old, Renee; to answer your question. It's very nice to see you." Edward spoke from beside me. He held out a hand and Renee shook it eagerly. "It's very nice to see you too, Edward. Thank you so much for this, I've always wanted to be a Grandma."

We ushered them inside after we said a quick hello to Phil. He was a pretty quiet guy considering he was married to my mom, the loud-mouth. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the piano in the living room and I motioned for Renee and Phil to sit on the couch.

"It really has been too long." Esme spoke as she and Carlisle came over to where we were standing. Renee refused to let Annalie go; they had certainly formed a strong relationship. She wouldn't even let Phil hold her. "Mom, come on, let Phil see Annalie."

I had to coax her to let Annie go and even when Phil was holding her, she was glaring at him with envious eyes. Just then, the house phone rang. Edward ran over to get it while I was watching Phil play with Annalie.

"Hello…Oh yes…how are you…very good…we would love that…yes, Angela, I'll be sure to tell her…thank you…goodbye." I could only hear one side of the conversation. Edward hung up the phone and walked back to me, sitting down and picking up Annalie who was now crawling around on the floor.

"That was Angela. She wants to know if we would like to go out to eat with her, Ben, and Kyle. Of course, your parents could come…if they want to." Edward looked over at Renee and Phil. "Oh, Edward, we wouldn't want to impose. We were going to go out somewhere else, anyway. Its fine, you two go out with your friends."

"Are you sure, mom? You don't mind if we leave? I mean, you guys are free to stay here if you want. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme could keep you company if you wanted." Renee shook her head. "No, Bella, it will be fine; you selfless girl, you. We can perfectly handle ourselves its fine."

"Okay, well we'll just be gone for a little while. I'll call you when we get home." Meanwhile, while I was talking, Edward was getting Annalie and her stuff together. He loaded her into her carseat and put the folded-down stroller in the trunk of the Volvo. "Bye Mom, Bye Phil!" I called back to them as we left the house.

**AN: So they're gonna see Angela & Ben again. I love those two!**


	19. Chapter 19

Night Cries - Chapter 19

"I'm so happy we're getting to do this with Angela and Ben. Well, Kyle is coming too; but that's beside the point. We haven't seen them in at least three months." Edward nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I agree; it has been too long. I hope they don't mind my skipping out on dinner." I chuckled to myself and joined our hands between us.

"Annalie, we're going to see some of our friends. Do you remember our friends Angela, Ben, and Kyle?" I asked towards Annie in the backseat. She just looked confused. "Dada," Yes, Daddy's coming too, my sweet angel." Edward spoke with love and joy in his voice. He loved being a father.

"We have arrived." Edward spoke a few minutes later with a mock official British-accent. It really sounded authentic, though. I laughed as he parked the car and I got out, getting Annalie out of her seat. "Annie, are you ready to go inside?" I asked her and she made a pouting face. It was so cute!

Edward came up beside me with Annalie's bag slung over his shoulder. I had to admit he looked pretty funny with a bright pink diaper bag. "Mama," Annalie said and I took that as my cue to hurry up. I unbuckled her straps and wrapped her in the blanket I had previously gotten out of her bag.

Annalie continued to pout until the minute we got inside Red Lobster. She spotted the tank in the corner of the lobby and started clapping her hands together and reaching for it. "Mama," Annie said, impatient. "I'm going to go show her the lobsters. Can you see if Ben and Ang are here yet? If they aren't, then get a table. Annie needs a high chair."

I relayed the typical seating instructions to Edward and he followed through. Turns out, Angela was standing at the lobster tank with her back to me. I half-ran over and hugged her from behind. "Bella, oh it's you! You scared me for a second!" Angela returned the hug and then let go, looking down at the giggling baby in her arms.

"Hey Kyle, what's up buddy?" I said while I tickled his tummy. He didn't even notice; he was too busy staring at Annalie…and she was staring back. Angela noticed and caught on. "Well, we will have to sit them together at the table, won't we Bells?" I nodded eagerly and motioned for us to go sit down.

By the time we sat down, our waiter Austin had already gotten us bread and drinks. We sat at a rectangular table. Annalie was at one end, followed by Edward, then me, and then Angela at the other end, then Ben, and finally Kyle was seated next to Annalie. Somehow it all worked out that everyone was sitting next to the person that they could talk to. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I think Annalie has a little crush on Kyle, don't you?" I nodded and took a sip of my iced tea. Just then, I remembered that Annalie hadn't eaten since lunchtime. "Edward, can you get me Annalie please; she hasn't eaten dinner yet." He reached over and lifted Annalie out of her chair and sat her in his lap. "I can do it, love; catch up with Angela. I'm sure you two will talk each other's heads off."

I laughed and playfully gave his cheek a peck-kiss. "Wow, he's such a good Daddy." Angela said as I turned back around to face her. "I'm sure Ben's good, too." I hoped she thought so." "Oh, he is; I was just commenting on his helpfulness." Just then, Austin came back to the table with more bread. I noticed some familiarity about him.

"Are you Austin Marks?" He nodded slowly, unsure. "Remember me, I'm Bella? I bought those two motorcycles from you about a year ago." Edward flinched at the memory of those hard months without him in my life. "Oh yeah; did you ever get them running?" I nodded.

"My friend Jake, down in La Push, he fixes cars and stuff. He helped me get them fixed up…until my dad caught me driving it and banned me. He thought they were dangerous." Austin smiled and left to get an order form. "He seems nice." Edward said, quietly. "He is, but I don't really know him that well. Is Annalie done eating?"

Annalie looked up at me and dropped the bottle she was holding by herself. She smiled and reached for me. She was no longer at the age where she needed to be burped after eating, so I took her from Edward and she sat peacefully in my lap playing with silverware. "She really is a cutie, Bells. And she's so well behaved. The last time we were out eating, Kyle wouldn't stop crying. It was so embarrassing!"

I made a face of mock horror and laughed with Angela. It felt good to just have fun for one night. "So, do you have any plans to get married anymore?" Angela bit her lip and pulled her hand off of her lap. She flashed it in front of my face, waving it around to show off her engagement ring. "Oh, Angela, congratulations; that's so great!"

Her ring was sterling silver with a small, square diamond. It didn't look like a major piece of investment, but it was still beautiful in a discreet way. "Thanks, I'm so excited. We are planning for it to be in about two to three months. That way, Kyle will be a little older. Speaking of, can you believe he's already eight months old?"

I shook my head. "I know, Annalie's already six and a half months. They are both growing so fast!" I stopped talking when Austin returned to take our orders. We hadn't even been looking to see what we wanted.

Ben ordered the Grilled Fish Filet with rice and a salad. Angela ordered the Shrimp Linguine Alfredo. I ordered the Crab Linguine Alfredo for me and Edward to share, even though he wouldn't be eating any of it.


	20. Chapter 20

Night Cries - Chapter 20

We talked more as we ate our food. Edward claimed to have eaten a large lunch and therefore was not hungry. It wasn't true, however, and I ended up eating half of the pasta meal myself. He held Annalie while I ate; she refused to be put in the high chair; and he caught up with Ben. I never really thought of Edward and Ben as good friends, but I knew Edward wanted them to be.

He saw how close Angela and I were, almost as close as I was to Alice, and he wanted the same relationship for him and Ben. I smiled at the thought and pushed my plate away, feeling full. Ang could carry on a conversation just like Jessica, though she required more feedback from me; I was happy to comply.

Halfway through the meal, both Kyle and Annalie needed their diapers changed so Angela and I left to the bathroom. There was only one changing table in the bathroom, and I let Angela go first. After a few minutes, she backed away holding Kyle and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

I took that as my cue to go ahead and change Annalie. Her diaper wasn't as messy as I thought it would be, so I finished quickly. Annalie laughed as I tickled her tummy, her favorite spot right in the middle. "You ready to go back, Ang?" She nodded and we walked out of the bathroom together.

The guys were talking to each other when we got back to the table and that made me very happy. I was so glad that Edward had a friend other than his brothers. I saw that the check was already on the table with a fifty dollar bill in it, surely thanks to Edward. I'm sure Ben put up a fight after Edward insisted on paying.

"It's getting late, love. It's almost Annalie's bedtime." Edward said as he turned to face me. I nodded and we said our goodbyes to Angela, Ben, and Kyle. We made promises to each other that we would very much keep in touch.

The drive home was long, the restaurant had been in Port Angeles; and after a few minutes, I had fallen asleep.

I awoke as we were pulling into the driveway by Annalie's crying from the backseat. Edward quickly parked the car and I hopped out of my seat to get her.

Only that didn't work out so well and I lost my balance and fell. Edward's arms snaked around my waist just as I began to fall and he helped me back up.

I opened the back door and took Annalie out. The second she got into my arms, her cries stopped. I knew she was only crying out of exhaustion; it had been a long day and I was tired, too. We walked up the few steps that led to his, _our_ front door. Annalie was situated in her usual spot on my hip.

I told Edward I was too tired to stay awake any longer and I trudged up the stairs. He told me he would be up in a few minutes. He wanted to put Annalie to bed, singing her lullaby as usual.

I slipped out of my clothes and into one of the nightgowns Alice had bought for me. I climbed into our rather large bed and snuggled into the pillows.

After a few minutes, I was almost sure I was asleep; but if I was, I was woken up by incessant crying down the hall and a rush of footsteps. I jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall to Annalie's room.

I walked through the door and there stood Edward. He held Annalie close to his body and attempted to calm her down.

"Give her to me, Edward." I spoke groggily; I had been sleeping after all. "She's so warm; I don't know what's wrong."

My eyes popped open at his words and I took the burning-up Annalie from his arms. "She most likely has a fever." Carlisle spoke as he appeared in the doorway, wearing only pajama pants.

I looked back to Edward who gave me a look of sadness. "She'll be fine, babies get sick all the time." Those were Carlisle's passing words.

"I'll get some special medication for infants from the hospital. Don't worry, Bella; she'll be fine." The tears were coming now. Edward wrapped both arms around me and held me and his daughter close.

"She's never been sick before. I feel so bad for her." I spoke to Edward, then Annalie.

"It's ok, baby girl; you're gonna be fine. Mommy and Daddy are gonna take care of you. Should we take her to the hospital or something?"

I turned back to Edward for answers. "Let's give her a cold bath and see if it goes down. If it doesn't, then we can take her."

**AN: Aww poor Annie :(**


	21. Chapter 21

Night Cries - Chapter 21

BPOV

6 Months Later

The next 6 months went by like lightning. It surprised me how fast time actually moved.

_One day, the other Cullens were packing up for their move to Alaska – a move that would leave the enormous mansion to Edward and I – and the next, they were moved out. I remember everything, though._

_The day that Edward came home from his hunting only to find that he was human. It scared me half to death at first; but then I noticed how happy he was, how happy we both were._

_I had asked him just what had caused this miracle. He told me someone had changed him back, but had also made him promise not to tell anyone who did it. I could care less as long as my Edward was happy. _

_The first time Edward tried food in over a hundred years; now that was funny. He decided to make himself lunch on the afternoon he was changed. _

_The look on his face when he took a bite of his sandwich was enough to make me spit out the water I was drinking. He looked shocked, disgusted, hungry, and satisfied all at the same time._

_I laughed out loud which, in turn, made Annalie laugh as well. Seeing as no one could resist the sound of her adorable laugh, everyone joined in. _

_Annie's walking got better every day and soon she could take steps on her own. Edward and I became prouder and prouder with every step she took. _

My memories were all too vague, though. I needed to focus on what was actually happening; and what was happening today was a trip to the zoo. It would be Annie's first time, as well as mine.

We had a quick breakfast of toast and eggs, made by Edward with his new cooking skills. I was so happy that he could actually eat the food he cooked now.

I dressed Annalie in little flare jeans and a striped tee that read 'I Love Mom'. I had gotten dressed earlier in the day wearing dark wash jeans and a green hoodie. Edward was wearing a navy tee and dark jeans.

Soon we were out the door, driving downtown towards the zoo. I was very excited for Annalie, seeing as this would be her first time and she could actually walk around by herself and see the animals. It would have been hard to see from a stroller.

We arrived at the zoo around lunch time and I unbuckled Annalie from her carseat. We decided not to go with a stroller this time because we knew she could walk pretty stable. She was also talking a lot more now, which was very funny to Edward and I.

The words she often used were: 'Mommy', 'Daddy', 'No', 'Yep', and 'Yam' which is what she called her stuffed lamb. We rarely even taught her any words; she just picked them up by hearing us.

Edward got us a map from the information desk and we began our adventure. Annalie walked in-between us, holding each of our hands. I wasn't going to take a chance of her running off now that she actually could.

When we came up to the mountain lions, Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Do you remember when I loved to eat these?" I laughed out loud and his comment and Annie looked at me like I was crazy.

After a few more exhibits, we came across a little diner. I pondered whether we should keep going or take a break to eat. A deep rumble from Edward's stomach gave me the answer. Still, I wasn't quite used to that yet.

So we made our way to the diner, eager to satisfy our hunger. Halfway there, I bumped into someone who had their back turned to me. "Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Our eyes met as I spoke and she shrieked. It was Angela.

"Bella, I can't believe you're here!" She hugged me fiercely, and I returned it. Angela was such a good friend. I looked around as saw Edward shaking hands with Ben. "Did he get contacts?" Angela asked me as I turned back to face her. I blanked.

"Um, yeah he switched his color from gold to green. I told him I liked that better." Yeah, that sounded like a logical explanation. We both laughed, before she spoke again. "We were just about to get some lunch; do you want to eat with us?"

I looked over at Edward and he nodded. We walked side-by-side to the diner and talked to no end. Ang was just so easy to get along with. Our little ones walked with us, holding our hands.

Annie really seemed to like Kyle. It was so cute to see them play with each other; and Ky continued to make Annie laugh throughout the walk. We quickly ate lunch (the kids ate Cheerios and crackers) and were soon back to exploring the zoo.

Edward and I bid them goodbye after a few exhibits, though, because it was almost Annalie's naptime. After a long drive, (the zoo was in Seattle) we finally made it home. It was no surprise that Annalie had fallen asleep.

I gently pulled her out of the car and into my arms. Edward took my hand and led the way through the front door, through the entrance of our home. These were the days I would remember forever.

**AN: Just to clarify..Edward is now human. OK. So he was hunting and he came across a strange vampiress (female vampire) named Elena. She told him that her power was to grant vampires their greatest wish and he told her it was to be human. She granted it for him and made him promise not to tell anyone. If he were to tell anyone, his wish would cease to exist. **

**And, no, the rest of the Cullens will not get to be human..sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22

Night Cries - Chapter 22

BPOV

The next morning, I awoke to a giggling toddler playing with my hair. "Edward, what did I tell you about letting her in the bed?" He looked at me like a puppy being scolded for making a mess. "I'm sorry, love; she was calling for you. Even when I was holding her, she wanted you."

I looked down at Annie and smiled. "So, you wanted Mommy; is that it?" I took her in my arms and squeezed her a little. She was just so cute and lovable. "Yep," She exclaimed as I let her go, scooting over to Edward who was seated at the end of the bed.

"You tend to change your mind a lot, Annie. First you want Mommy, then Daddy. You're confusing us!" Edward joked with Annalie and I got up to get dressed for the day. "I'm going to take a shower, okay? I'll be back in just a minute."

I told the last part to Annalie and kissed Edward goodbye. As I relieved myself in the bathroom, I noticed something. _Wasn't my period supposed to start this morning? _Strange, but I decided it was probably just off track or something.

I took my shower quickly and got dressed in sweats; I had no plans to get out of the house today. As I entered back into the room, Edward was being fed Cheerios by Annalie. She was trying to put them in his mouth, and he ate them willingly. Ever the amazing dad, he was.

"Hey Edward, can we talk for a second?" He nodded and moved away from Annalie, over to me. "What is it, love?" I took a deep breath before answering, but I don't know why. "I'm pretty sure my period was supposed to start today, but it didn't."

He took a deep breath as well, and then smiled for some reason. "Well I'm no expert, but isn't that one of the signs of pregnancy?" My breathing stopped, but I smiled as well. "Do you really think that's the reason? I mean, do you want more children?"

"I want as many children as you can have. Any amount is fine with me." I pulled him into a hug and he pulled back so he could kiss me. I loved the fact that he could kiss me with no restraint now. "We can go get a test from the pharmacy later, just to make sure."

I was suddenly excited. _I could quite possibly be pregnant again. _The thought sent shivers down my spine and I began to think of possible futures. Would Annie be a good big sister? Would life be different with two kids, instead of one? All these questions filled my head.

Edward carried Annalie downstairs; and I followed suit, helping him get her in the high chair. I'm guessing he was pretty hungry by the way he attacked his Pop-Tarts. _Time to go grocery shopping_, I mentally noted. Annie would love that; she was quite the little helper.

I made myself a simple bowl of cereal and though more about the possible-pregnancy thing. "What are you thinking?" Edward said as he washed his plate in the sink. "Oh, nothing other than the fact that we could be parents to another child."

He smiled wider than usual and put a hand on my stomach. "If you're in there, little baby. I wish you the best of luck. Mommy tends to trip a lot." I scoffed and went to get Annalie some more Cheerios. She giggled and clapped as I popped one in her mouth.

After breakfast, Edward decided we should go get the pregnancy test. I ran back upstairs, tripping only once, and changed into jeans and a hoodie; I also got some clothes for Annie. When I got back downstairs, (knowing Edward was already dressed) I noticed Annalie was standing by the door.

"Go car," She said and I gasped; those were new words. I knew how she picked them up, though. Edward was talking to her about cars a few days ago, telling her "Go car go," apparently she was listening. "Yeah Annie, we're gonna go in the car. Can you say 'vroom vroom'?" "No," She shook her head and we all laughed out loud.

I didn't want to go through the trouble of getting Annie out of her carseat, so Edward ran in the store to buy the test. I was extremely excited; I wanted to find out if it was positive or not. He returned to the car soon after, with the test in a small bag. I was literally bouncing up and down with eagerness.

The drive home was very quick; seems Edward wanted to know the results as well. He took Annie out and let her walk into the house by herself; she was such a big girl. I literally sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom, test in hand. Edward chuckled at my eagerness.

When I arrived in the bathroom, I ripped off the package and took out the test. I quickly read the instructions and did what they said. Halfway through my waiting for the results, (it took a few minutes) Edward came in. To my surprise, he was alone.

"I laid Annalie down for a nap. I hope that's okay." I nodded and placed my head in my hands. He came over and sat down next to me, pulling me into his arms. "Everything will be great, Bella. And if the test isn't positive, we can just keep trying." He reassured me. I heard a small beeping noise.

The timer, which I had set for the test, was going off. I jumped up and grabbed it off the counter. It didn't take long for me to see the results. I immediately threw the test down and jumped into Edward's arms, crying my eyes out. "You know what, love? We can try again. We can try for as long as we need to."

I pulled back and shook my head. "No Edward, you don't understand. It's positive!" His eyes widened and I received a huge smile. "This is incredible, I can't believe it! Thank you so much, Bella." He kissed me fiercely and I returned it; I was simply ecstatic.


	23. Chapter 23

Night Cries - Chapter 23

BPOV

It seemed like everything was going by fast forward and I was moving too slow. I couldn't believe we were having another baby. The few weeks after I found out I was pregnant again went by so fast, but they weren't very eventful.

This morning, Annie and I woke up before Edward did and I heard a knock at the door. I carried Annie, still half-asleep, over to check who was at the door. When I opened it, however, no one was there.

There was a package, though; addressed to me. It was from Alice and Rose. I nudged it with my foot to get it inside and closed the door behind me. I then gave Annie a little coaxing to wake her up, just as Edward came down the stairs.

I ran over to Edward and hugged him. He returned it with equal eagerness. "Dada, yook," Annie told him and pointed to the box. She meant to say 'look' but her pronunciation wasn't quite there. He took her from me and kissed the tip of her nose, her favorite spot.

"Good morning, my lovely ladies." He put Annie down on the floor and she ran over to the package. I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. He got down on his knees in front of me, lifting my shirt up to my navel.

He softly kissed the skin there and then said, "And how is my precious new baby this morning?" I couldn't help but giggle. As I stopped laughing, the strangest sensation went through me and I found myself sprinting for the bathroom.

Edward quickly followed behind me, shouting "Bella, Bella, are you alright?" But I wasn't paying him any attention; all my energy was focused on a new activity, violently throwing up. Oh, here we go again.

I heard the loud footsteps of Edward come up behind me; he knelt down to hold my hair back. I weakly pushed him away with one hand, but he wouldn't budge. "No Bella, I'm not leaving." I suddenly heard the little padding of Annie's footsteps.

"Mommy," I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was worried. Another wave of nausea hit me and my head went back over the toilet. I heard Annalie's distressed cries and Edward got up to take her away.

He picked her up and carried her out, squirming and kicking out of his arms the whole way. This act of hers brought tears to my eyes as I got up, finally not feeling nauseous. I walked out of the bathroom and came into the living room.

Edward was seated on the couch in there with Annalie crying on his lap. I slowly walked over and sat next to him. "Are you feeling better, love?" He said as he softly patted Annie on the back. I opened my arms for her and he handed her over to me.

"Annie baby, I'm fine, Mommy's fine." She looked up at me and kissed my cheek. "Mommy, you okay?" I nodded and kissed her cheek, repeating her previous action. She nestled deeper into my lap and fell asleep, simply precious.


	24. Chapter 24

Night Cries - Chapter 24

She only slept for about 30 minutes and by then, it was time for lunch. I hadn't felt nauseous again; hopefully the morning sickness would actually stick to the morning. Annie was in a better mood after her nap, but she kept begging me to open the package.

We finally, after her begging, went to the living room and opened the box. Inside were three notes (addressed to me, Edward, and Annalie) and a smaller box with Annie's name on it. Edward came into the room after us and walked over to see the contents of the package.

He noticed the note for himself and picked it up, along with Annie's box. "There's a package here for you, Annie." She shrieked and clapped her hands, jumping into his lap. She helped him open it and giggled when she saw her present.

It was a baby doll, complete with clothes and its own carseat. Edward unwrapped the doll and gave it to Annalie to hold. She held it surprisingly gently for a toddler. I guess that Edward decided to tell her about our new baby then.

"Do you like that baby, Annie?" He asked and she nodded, kissing the baby's head. "Well, guess what Annie? Mommy's gonna have a baby, too. In a few months, you're gonna have a baby brother or sister."

I could tell she really didn't understand it; but she did ask, "Mommy have baby," I came to sit next to her and I nodded my answer. "Where baby," She asked; I didn't really know how to answer her.

"The baby is in Mommy's tummy, Annie. Its gonna come out in a few months." She looked at my stomach, shocked and weirded out. We took the rest of the baby's things out of the box and there was another note from Alice. It read:

_Dear Bella, Edward, and Annalie,_

_If you're wondering why I sent Annie a baby doll, I had a vision of you getting a positive pregnancy test. I figured it was probably true since Edward is a human now. We all send our congratulations to your family. I hope Annie loves the baby. I know she'll be a great sister._

_Much love,_

_Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett_

Edward decided to read his note next; it read:

**Dear Edward,**

**We all miss you so much. I can tell you are enjoying your time as a human, though. I hope your health is as best as it can be. Alice informed me of Bella's news; make sure she takes her vitamins and schedule an appointment for her. As I doctor myself, I can only hope everything goes well. We will come into town when she has the baby of course. Remember to call us often, we really do miss you.**

**Love,**

**Carlisle**

Edward was crying by the end of the note; it was a precious sight. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead, precious teenage boy. "Edward, I miss them too. Everything will be fine, though. We are living on our own now, that comes with consequences." I gave him a small smile after my mini-speech and he kissed my lips lovingly.


	25. Chapter 25

Night Cries – Chapter 25

BPOV

My second pregnancy was a lot like my first. I had the same bouts of morning sickness (less this time around), same constant kicking, and the same gender even. Yes, we had ultrasound done at the hospital and found out that our new baby was a girl.

We were thrilled at the news and took Annalie out to eat with us. This pregnancy seemed to go by a lot faster, which was good considering the swollen feet and back aches weren't so fun. We did get some shopping done for the new baby and bought all new stuff for her nursery.

We remodeled Carlisle's study into a brand new, brown and pink room for the new baby. Oh, why am I still saying 'the new baby'? We did pick out a name during the pregnancy. We used the same baby name book we used for Annalie and found some great choices.

In the end, we had it narrowed down to either "Emma" or "Hannah" for her first name and "Sophia" or "Grace" for her middle. We ended up going with "Emma Sophia" after all, though. It was a classic name, which was good for us because Edward and I were _very_ old-fashioned.

The day that Emma was born, however, was very hectic. I knew that she was due within a few days, but I didn't think she would come today. I was making lunch when a sharp pressure hit my lower abdomen; I knew what it was without second thought.

I was almost doubled-over in pain and Edward ran to my side immediately. "Bella, what's wrong?" I breathed deeply, struggling through the pain, but managed to answer him. "The baby, I'm having the baby." He nodded quickly and ran upstairs to get our things.

I slowly walked to the car, getting myself buckled in and Edward soon followed. He had only dressed Annalie in a sundress and flip-flops, but I wasn't concerned about that. We would be meeting a new member of our family today. It was all very exciting, but scary at the same time.

I reached over the center console and took Edward's hand in mine, squeezing it as another contraction hit. "Whoa Bella, not so hard," He attempted to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working that well. I was in too much pain to laugh right now.

Annie noticed something was wrong and spoke quietly from her carseat in the back. "Mommy, what wrong?" I glanced behind me and smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong, baby girl; your sister Emmy is gonna be here soon." Her eyes lit up when I said that, and she was smiling the rest of the way.

Edward held Annalie as we walked quickly into the emergency room. I was placed in a wheelchair and quickly taken upstairs to a room for delivery. I glanced over my shoulder as I was being wheeled away and saw the rest of our family coming in the doors of the hospital. Alice must've had a vision about this.

Soon after that, I was checked over, changed, and hooked up to different machines. The doctor told me I was about seven centimeters dilated and he said that family could come up to visit, but only for a short while. The pain wasn't as bad now; they had given me medication for it. I was very eager to see our family now.

Just as I thought that, the door opened to a smiling Edward walking in. "How are you?" He asked me quietly. I shrugged, "Not bad; I could be worse, though. I personally want to thank the person who invented pain medication, or otherwise we would have a serious case on our hands." He took my hand in his and laughed, unable to conceal his "proud Dad" smiles.

"Our family is outside. Would you like for them to come in? I think they brought presents." He whispered the last part and I rolled my eyes. Those Cullens could be so unreasonable sometimes. "Of course I want to see them, Edward." He nodded and silently got up to open the door. I was greeted by a rush of people, holding flowers and presents and one person holding my daughter.

"Bella, we've missed you!" Alice sang out as she ran to me, kissing both my cheeks. I attempted to hug her, but my arms were restricted by wires and such. "I've missed you, too, everyone." I couldn't really think of anything else to say besides, "How did you get here so fast?" Everyone laughed, including Annalie.

"Bella, I had a vision, of course. I saw you having the baby and we had no choice but to come, silly." She patted my sweaty forehead with her hand, then moving back so someone else could greet me. Esme shyly came forward and wrapped her motherly arms around me. "Oh Bella, I'm so proud of you. You've been through so much, dear."

I let a few tears out of the corners of my eyes and gave her a genuine smile. "I love you, Esme. Thank you…for everything." She kissed my forehead once before going to see Edward. Rosalie came forward with Emmett trailing behind. She quickly gave my cheek a small kiss and whispered in my ear, "You are so lucky."

I gave her an apologetic smile and looked over to Emmett. He smiled at me and said, "You should've listened to me the first time. Now look, you are gonna have another little one." I blushed with embarrassment and laughed. It felt so good to be back with my family. Carlisle and Jasper simply remained in their spots, sending smiles my way.

"I see Mommy now, Auntie Al?" I heard Annie's tiny voice from Alice's arms across the room and I motioned for her to come forward. "Hello, my sweet little girl." Annie snuggled next to me and said, "No, I'm a big girl. Auntie Alice told me I'm a big girl." I laughed, "Yes, you are a big girl. Are you gonna be a big sister to Emmy?"

I asked and she nodded eagerly before jumping back into Alice's arms. "All right, everyone; I think that's enough visiting, don't you? We should give Bella and Edward some privacy." I blushed as they left and Edward took a seat next to me. "I'm so beyond happy right now; I'm ecstatic, I'm elated, I'm…I don't even know."

I laughed at his choice of words and nodded. "I am, too. I can't even begin to comprehend the miracle that is Annalie, much less the miracle that is about to be born. I'm so happy; I can't wait to meet Emma."


	26. Chapter 26

Night Cries – Chapter 26

After a few minutes of needed silence, the doctor came back in to assess my progress. He told me I was now fully dilated and could push on my next contraction. He also asked me if I wanted anyone else in the room with me besides Edward, and I couldn't help but ask for Esme.

She was so kind and comforting, almost like a second mother to me. I loved her; why wouldn't I want her with me? She happily accepted and was soon in the room, on my right side while Edward was on my left. They each held one of my hands.

By now, the pain medication was wearing off and my contractions were getting stronger. When the next one hit, it came with full force and I groaned loudly in pain. "Whenever you're ready,

Bella, you can push." I nodded and sat up, preparing myself.

Edward whispered encouraging words in my ear and I gave my first push. It was long and hard, and painful; but I had to keep going. "I can almost see the head, keep going." So I pushed again, trying my hardest to take deep breaths.

"The head is out, Bella; you're almost done." I screamed as I gave my last push, finally done. I could hear my heart pounding loud in my ears and I sank back against the pillows. I suddenly heard my baby's radiating cries fill the room.

"Edward, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked him and he proudly nodded, making his way over to where the doctor was. He took the scissors in his hand and cut where the doctor told him to, breaking the bond between mother and daughter.

The doctor wrapped her in a towel and laid her on my chest. I could hear Esme's tearless sobs of joy, and I was crying as well; even Edward had visible tear stains on his face. "You have a beautiful baby girl; what's her name gonna be?"

The doctor looked patiently at me and I whispered, "Emma Sophia Cullen," She was absolutely beautiful. The doctor temporarily took Emmy away to clean her up and Edward took advantage of the free time.

His lips crashed onto mine, sending me all of his love and devotion into it. I gladly returned it, feeling ecstatic and nervous and crazy all at the same time. He pulled back all too quickly, but not sadly because the doctor returned with Emma.

Her cries were settling down and I could finally get a good look at her. She had the most hypnotizing emerald-green eyes and a small puff of bronze hair on her head; a spitting image of her father. "She looks just like you, Edward."

Esme spoke proudly from her spot next to me, still crying her tearless sobs of joy. The doctor placed Emmy gently in my arms and I kissed her soft forehead, as did Edward. "You know who that is, Emmy? That's Daddy; that's your Daddy."

I was crying by the time I finished my sentence and Edward kissed my sweat-lined forehead. Emmy just stared at us with wide eyes, taking in her surroundings. "Do you want to hold her, Edward?" I looked up at him for an answer, and he nodded proudly.

I carefully placed Emma in his arms and watched as he gently rocked her back and forth. Her eyes suddenly widened and she began crying. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Edward spoke softly to sooth her. I did the only thing I could think of and reached for her.

Once she was back in my arms, her cries immediately stopped. "Oh, she wanted her Mommy." I noticed Esme whisper just before getting up out of her chair. "Where are you going, Mom?" Edward asked her. "I'm going to check on everyone else outside. I'll send some in later."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wander what Annalie's doing right now." I mused a few hours later. "I believe Alice and Jasper took her back to our house. They didn't want to take away from our experience with Emma by having a hyper toddler running around the room." Edward laughed as he spoke.

"Well she deserves to see her sister; I know Alice is probably going crazy right now. I'm surprised she hasn't caved in and just come to the hospital already." He answered with a laugh. "Well, I'm sure she's pacing at home in anticipation."

Sure enough, Alice and Jasper did come to the hospital with Annie but on the second day that we were there. Emmy was doing really well and the doctor told us we could take her home the next day. Alice wouldn't stop gushing over how cute she thought Emmy was.

On the third day, we got to take Emmy home. The rest of the Cullen family had all returned to Alaska sadly, but we were going to be okay without them. We gently loaded Emmy in her carseat, and then buckled Annie in hers. Our family was finally complete.


	27. Chapter 27

Night Cries - Chapter 27

BPOV

The first week was the worst. All the things we went through were definitely taking a toll on our sanity. Emmy, like any newborn, constantly cried and had to be fed throughout the night. It took a lot out of all of us, including Annie, but somehow we managed to survive.

Emmy has now been home for exactly two weeks. Annie really loves helping me, and she's such a good big sister. She completely lived up to my expectations of how she would do once we brought Emmy home.

The house had been fairly quiet tonight. Edward and I had put Emmy to bed early because of her newborn need to sleep a lot, and also because she was falling asleep in my arms. Annie had stayed downstairs watching a movie, which only had about thirty minutes left.

When Edward and I finished descending the stairs, we walked over to take a seat next to Annie on the couch. She was watching a Barbie princess movie that I didn't understand the plot of. It seemed to be entertaining her, though.

Suddenly, Edward picked up the remote and pressed pause on the movie. Annie glared at him with impatient eyes and I sighed. "Annie, it's time for bed. Everyone's tired, including Daddy." I sighed again, this time with a chuckle.

"Edward, come on; her movie only has a few minutes left. Just let her finish it and then she can go to bed." I pleaded, but he shook his head adamantly. "Bella, no; she has been staying up way too late the past couple of days. She needs to go to bed."

He said the last part quite harshly and, to be honest, it scared me a little bit. I guess it scared Annie too because she suddenly climbed into my lap, hiding her face in my shoulder. "Calm down, Edward; it's not like it'll be the end of the world if she stays up a little later."

He shot me a fierce glare and I shuddered. "No! She's going to bed now. Come on Annie," He reached forward to pull her from my arms, but she locked onto my shirt with her tiny fingers. Unfortunately for her, he was much stronger and managed to pull her completely off me.

The second she realized he had pulled her off me, she started crying; crying hard, might I add. The little tears streamed down her face to no end, but it didn't faze Edward. He picked her up and quickly rounded the corner of the couch, heading to the stairs.

"No Edward, wait!" I yelled as I leaped off the couch, running to him. The look on Annie's face was of pure terror and she struggled to break free from Edward's grasp. He only held onto her tighter and started up the stairs again.

I grabbed his forearm quickly and pulled with all my might. To my luck, he turned around. "Edward, what's gotten into you?" He glared at me again. "It's her bedtime, Isabella." My jaw dropped, _he never used my full name_. "Now, she needs to go to bed!"

He turned slightly, taking a step; but he was stopped as I grabbed Annie out of his arms. It took a lot, but I managed to get her completely away from him. He reached forward to take her again, but I pulled back and ran up the stairs. "Don't you dare touch her, you monster!"

He looked shockingly at me, but turned back to descend the stairs. The tears were streaming down my face now as well and I took Annie away, running into our bedroom and slamming the door shut. I pulled Annie onto the bed with me and tucked her in.

"Mommy, is Daddy mad?" I nodded slowly. "Yes baby, Daddy's mad. He'll be better in the morning, I hope." I whispered the last part, and she turned over to fall asleep. My tears were still falling hard, so I turned over letting my sobs lull me to sleep.

**AN: This chapter's sad, sorry :(**


	28. Chapter 28

Night Cries – Chapter 28

BPOV

The night passed uneventfully, save for my tossing, turning, and bad dreams. I woke up to the sun coming in through the glass wall behind me. For a minute, the sweet sunshine lifted my spirits, but then I remembered what had happened last night.

A contented sigh beside me pulled me away from my thoughts. I looked down at Annalie who was still sleeping peacefully. The bedside clock read 7:13 A.M., so she would be waking up soon.

_So would Emmy_, I thought. And with that thought came the sound of her crying, so I hurried out to get her.

I was running so fast; I didn't watch where I was going. To my luck, I ran into something on my way…or someone. I struggled to get quickly to my feet, looking up to see what I ran into. There was Edward, staring at me with wary eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He asked me, but I barely heard. For with just the sound of his voice, I broke down crying. His all-too-familiar arms wrapped around me, yet I didn't pull away. I knew in my heart that he was sorry for last night's events and I was ready to forgive him.

He moved us so that we were sitting on the floor, me in his lap. I grabbed hold of his shirt with locked fingers; I didn't want him to leave me. "Bella," He began, hesitating. "I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am. I've hurt you and Annalie, and that's something I never wanted to do."

I looked up at him and smiled, leaning in to kiss him just as I remembered something. Jumping up out of his arms, I ran the rest of the way to Emma's room. I opened the door quickly and jogged over to the side of her crib.

Her tiny face was red from crying and the tears were still leaving her eyes in a downpour. I carefully picked her up, and I heard someone come into the room. I turned slowly, supporting Emmy's little newborn head; and I saw Edward holding a sleepy Annie.

Her hair was in disarray around her face and she yawned a big yawn when I looked at her. "Annie started calling for you, too. I thought you'd want her to get up." I smiled sweetly at him, thankful that our horrible fight was over. I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Emmy quieted down after I changed her and gave her a bottle. Edward took Annie to the bathroom and went downstairs to make us breakfast. I sat with my Emmy in her rocking chair, grateful that I was blessed with such a wonderful family.

**AN: This chapter is wayyyyy short. Again, sorry!**


	29. Chapter 29

Night Cries – Chapter 29

BPOV

Breakfast went by quickly and I soon found myself cleaning up everyone's mess afterwards. I didn't mind it, though. That was just one of the responsibilities of being a mom. Speaking of responsibilities, I had been meaning to talk to Edward about that.

"Edward?" I called from my place at the kitchen sink.

"Yes; what is it, love?"

How should I put this? "Um, I was just thinking about responsibilities." I hesitated, "Are you listening to me?" I turned the sink off and went into the living room where he was holding Emma and watching Annie play with her dolls.

"Of course I am." He said when I took a seat next to him, then continued. "What do you mean by responsibilities?" Again I hesitated, "Well, I was just thinking about something. Did you ever think about getting a job?" He looked confused at first, but then nodded.

"I actually do think about that sometimes. Did you want me to get a job?" "Well, I guess so. I mean, would you be okay with that? I know you want to spend all your time here at home with us and I love that about you," He smiled warmly at my words. "But sometimes I think you should have a job, you know."

He chuckled, "Of course I understand. I have two medical degrees; I should put those to use." I thought about something, so I added "But wouldn't people be a little suspicious if you worked here?" He nodded slowly, "Well maybe we could move to Alaska with my family. Would you like that?"

My eyes got wide, "Of course I'd like that! And they rarely get to see Annie and Emmy; I feel like they are missing out." He smiled again. "Well it's settled then. We can call them right now if you want." I nodded eagerly, "Sure, just let me put Emmy down for a nap." He shook his head, "Here, let me. Annie wants to show you her dolls, I think."

I rolled my eyes, but made my way over to where Annie was playing anyways. "Hey, little bit; what are you doing?" She scrambled into my lap and looked up at me, dolls still in her hands.

"I'm payin wis my dows, Mommy! You wanna pay, too?" I shook my head and kissed her little forehead. I looked over to the stairs just as Edward was coming down them.

"Daddy, Mommy won't pay dows wis me!" Annie shouted at him from her spot on my lap. He laughed silently and came to sit next to us. "Is that so? Well, let me see if I can fix that."

He looked down at me and I noticed something in his stare. I suddenly found myself gasping for breath through my giggles, and being tackled onto the floor by Edward who was tickling me at the same time.

"All right, all right, I'll pay dolls with her!" I said through my laughing and he let me get back up, kissing my cheek as if to say 'Sorry about that'. I rolled my eyes in his direction and soon I became wrapped in Annie's little doll game; even Edward joined in, playing the Daddy. This moment was too perfect to be true.

Almost as to signify my thoughts, the phone rang shrilly and loudly. I ran over to get it while Edward ran upstairs to get Emmy who had been awakened by the noise. Annalie was the only one who stayed in her spot, still wrapped up in her game.

I quickly made it to the phone and pulled it to my ear. "Hello, who is this?" _Bella, I can't believe you. First you make a decision to call us, then you go and get wrapped up in Annie's games. Get your priorities straight, sis. _

"Alice, is that you? I'm sorry about that, but Edward made me do it." _Right, of course he did. Now, what is this about moving to Alaska? _

"I was talking to Edward about maybe getting a job. I was thinking maybe he could work there as a doctor, maybe alongside Carlisle." _Oh, everyone's gonna love that idea! Are you sure? I don't want to lie to them. _

"Yes, we're very sure. But I need to go now because Emmy just woke up and she's cranky. Send everyone my love." _I'll be sure to do that. See you soon, Bella._

**AN: So B/E/A/E are moving to Alaska as well. **


	30. Chapter 30

Night Cries – Chapter 30

BPOV

Within three weeks, we had everything packed up and moved to a house right beside the family's houses. Just because we were moving near them didn't mean that we wanted to live in the same house. Plus, we were so close that they could come and visit anytime they wanted. It was within walking distance.

A few months later, I awoke one morning to see a sweaty Edward lying next to me. I giggled a little at first, but then I noticed how clammy he looked. My entire outlook changed. He stirred a moment later and I immediately went into panic mode. I pushed him gently on the shoulder to wake him up, and sure enough he did.

He lifted his head a little, then swiftly moved it back down. He groaned sleepily and wiped a hand across his head. "Bella?" He called for me; his eyes were still closed. "I'm here, honey. Are you alright?" I reassured him, worried to death. "I don't think so." He took my hand, and put it to his forehead. "Do I have a fever?"

To my dismay, he was burning up. "Yes, you do. Hold on, I'll go get Carlisle. Just rest, okay?" He nodded slightly before laying his head down to fall asleep again. I gave him one last parting glance and then ran to check on the girls. Luckily, neither of them had woken up yet.

I quickly shut the front door behind me as I ran to Carlisle and Esme's house. I hurried up the steps to the front door and knocked loudly. Esme came swiftly to the door and answered it. "Well hello there, what are you doing over here at this hour?" I smiled slightly, but then thought back to Edward who was waiting for me to bring Carlisle back.

"Could I borrow Carlisle for a minute? Edward woke up with a horrible fever and I'm worried about him." Her eyes popped open with concern; she thought of Edward as her own son. "Of course, dear; let me get him." She turned back, "Carlisle, are you busy? Could you come here for a minute?"

A moment later, Carlisle appeared at the door with concern etched into his features as well. "What seems to be the problem, ladies?" I immediately re-told him the story I gave Esme. "Oh, well I can come over there right now and take a look at him for you." I nodded quickly, "Well, we should hurry because I left the girls alone. Esme, would you like to come as well?"

She nodded, taking my hand and walking with me back to our house. Carlisle ran ahead of us to get up to Edward, his medical bag in hand. When we entered the house, I heard Emma's cries loud and clear. I dropped Esme's hand and quickly ran to her nursery. Esme followed behind me at the same pace.

"I can take care of her if you want to go check on Edward." I nodded eagerly and handed Emmy off to Esme, kissing her forehead with gratitude. I waved back to them as I ran to the bedroom Edward was currently in. When I entered the door, however, Edward was not there. I did see Carlisle, though, standing anxiously at the bathroom door.

I immediately thought the worst, and with that thought I sprinted over to the bathroom. "What's wrong, Carlisle?" He sighed before answering, "He's throwing up." I turned to the door and knocked gently, listening intently to what was going on. I turned the doorknob slowly, stepping in.

"Bella," Edward said before moving his head back over the toilet. "Oh, Edward, why didn't you tell me you felt this bad? Is there something I can get you?" He lifted his head and shook it softly. He gestured for me to move closer. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "I need you." He whispered desperately.

I softly wrapped my arms around his back and held him while he was sick. Within about a half hour, he moved to get up. "Are you feeling better?" I asked him, needing reassurance. He nodded, but leaned into me for support. I helped him walk to the bed and tucked him in gently.

"Do you need anything else?" Carlisle asked from a chair across the room, startling me. "Oh, no I don't think so. Can you watch him for just a minute? I think he's already fallen asleep, anyway." Carlisle nodded and I left the room to check on the girls, stopping in the bathroom to wash Edward's sick germs off my hands.

When I entered into Emma's room, I saw Esme sitting on the floor with her, giggling together. In the past few months, Emmy had learned how to sit up on her own and she was crawling a little bit. She was nowhere near as fast a crawler as Annie had been. "Mommy, where were you?" I heard a little voice and turned around to see Annie running towards me.

"Daddy's sick, baby. I had to take care of him. Remember when you had that cold, and I took care of you?" I reminded her of the time last month when Annie had a little cold; it was so sad to see a tiny thing like her have to suffer. "Yeah, I member that. Is Dada okay? Is him sicky?" I nodded, taking her hand and leading her to where Esme and Emma were.

"Come on, Emmy, say Mama. Come on!" I heard Esme trying to coax Emmy into speaking. She'd been attempting to talk for awhile now, but wasn't really getting anywhere. Emmy just wasn't going as fast as Annie. I hoped I didn't sound disappointed or anything; Emmy simply had to grow at her own pace.

"She'll say it when she wants to, Esme. Quit pressuring her." I teased. We were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Carlisle. "Bella, Edward just woke up. He was asking for you. I think you should go." I nodded and set Annie on the floor, making my way out of Emmy's room and into my own.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard Edward say when I came to stand next to the bed. "Yes honey, it's me. Are you feeling better?" He groaned, "I think so. Carlisle thinks it may just be a 24 hour thing." I nodded, smoothing a hand across his clammy forehead. "Well that would be a very good thing, wouldn't it?" He nodded slowly.

"I love you, Bella. Thanks for sticking with me through this." My heart swelled with love at his words. "Oh Edward, I love you too. You mean so much to me; nothing could keep me away from taking care of you." He chuckled slightly. "That's kind of funny." "I don't get it." "Well, it's usually me that's the one taking care of you; but now it's different."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, too. I mean, what he said was all too true. I was glad, though, that I had the chance to reciprocate my love through taking care of him while he was sick. A small cry coming from the room down the hall interrupted our private moment. Man, I felt like I was just going to go back and forth all day!

"I'll be right back, Edward. I have to go see why Emma's crying." He nodded slightly and turned to snuggle back into the pillows. I blew him a kiss on my way out, but I wasn't sure if he had seen it. I silently entered Emmy's room and saw what was wrong. Annie had tried to pick her up, but hadn't exactly done it right and dropped her. Luckily, she wasn't hurt.


	31. Chapter 31

Night Cries – Chapter 32

BPOV

After a few more hours of going back and forth between the two rooms, giving meals to everyone (besides the vampires), and checking on Edward as much as I could, I finally collapsed onto the couch.

I was beyond exhausted and I was sure I smelled deeply of sweat. Walking up and down the halls and around the house took a lot out of me.

I bathed the girls and put them to bed, kissing them both goodnight and promising them Daddy would feel better tomorrow. I just hope I was right.

I was tired myself, but I needed to shower before bed. I sent one last look at Edward, who was sleeping peacefully, and hopped into the bathroom.

I took extra time in the shower, needing my alone-time now more than ever. When I was done, I quickly dried off and put on a super-soft tank top and flannel pajama pants.

I was _extremely_ comfortable. I internally debated whether or not I should join Edward in bed, since he could've been contagious.

I settled for sleeping right across the hall in the guest bedroom. The bed was only a full; but it was rarely slept in and therefore, very cushy and soft.

I fell asleep quickly due to my exhaustion from the day I had just had. I tossed and turned through the night, constantly worrying about Edward; but eventually I fell into a deeper sleep.

In another time and place a few months later, we were busy planning a fourth birthday party for Annalie. I was so proud of my little girl.

We could not believe she was already turning four years old! It was really true when people said they grow up fast. Emma was even crawling and sitting up on her own now, at only 8 ½ months.

Annie would be starting Preschool soon and we were so excited for her. She was getting ready to surpass a major milestone in her life.

I remember once how Edward would say that I needed to pass all my human milestones, and now we were both human and doing just that.

Soon the day came for Annalie's fourth birthday party and she was beyond thrilled. We'd invited the whole Cullen family - Charlie, Renee, and Phil included.

Emmy had been lovingly watched by Renee the whole day while Alice, Edward, and I set about decorating the house in pink and orange, the colors of her bedroom.

We three were the only ones allowed to see the house before the party. Alice had ordered everyone else to stay out until it was ready.

We laid orange tablecloths under pink plates, spoons, forks, and cups. About half of us were human, so we would need them to eat and drink with.

After three grueling hours of preparation, it was 5 o'clock and time for Annie's party. Edward carried her through the front door with a blindfold so she couldn't see.

And when he took of that blindfold, Annie freaked. She squealed in delight and ran around looking at everything. What drew her eye the most, though, was the large stack of presents.

But, of course, what little girl wouldn't be attracted to gifts? Edward had to gently pry her away after her hands got a little too close to opening one.

We ate a quick meal of hot dogs and hamburgers, thanks to Phil's grilling expertise, and soon we were lighting the candles on her big pink birthday cake.

While she enjoyed her slice, I was hit with a flood of nostalgic emotions and I felt tears fall from my eyes. I leant down to kiss her on the forehead and she turned to look at me.

"Thanks for the party, Mama. I love you." Her words only made me cry ten times worse. This girl really knew how to pull at my heartstrings.

Edward noticed I was crying and handed Emma, whom he had been holding, to Renee, who was closest to him, and came to wrap his arms around me.

"Why are you crying, love?" I shook my head and wiped at my eyes. "I'm just so happy and proud of our Annie. I love her so much."

He smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "We all do, love. We all do."

**AN: Its my birthday today everyone! Yay! Here's a new chap to celebrate!**

**LOL, its also Annie's birthday apparently. **

.

.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

BPOV

We dressed the girls that morning in special dresses bought for the occasion. We had a big party planned tonight with our family, fireworks included.

Two weeks later, it was the 4th of July. This had always been my favorite holiday, starting when I was very little even up to now when I have my own family to celebrate with.

I wore red and white plaid shorts and a navy tank. Our whole family, Edward included, was even dressed in red, white, and blue. It was really something.

We made special pancakes with strawberries, blueberries, and whipped cream for breakfast. I've never seen Edward, or Annie for that matter, attack food like a pack of wild animals.

I ate my breakfast silently, appreciating all the warm flavors that were so delicious in my mouth. I laughed occasionally at the sight of Annie covered in blue and red fruit.

We had lunch a few hours later, after we all had a much-needed nap. The fireworks were later that night, so we were pretty free for the time-being.

Time does move by slowly, though, when you're with family. Soon we were outside on lawn chair watching Annie and her Uncles play with sparklers.

Alice, Rose, and I were getting snacks and drinks to take outside. It's funny what years of living with vampires can do to your outlook on food.

Edward, ever the caring dad, held Emma on his lap while he watched them play.

Emmett and Jasper had previously gone shopping for fireworks essentials. Even I wanted this holiday to be special for everyone.

That all changed, however, later that night when we were getting ready for bed.

Edward and I bid our family goodbye at about nine; it was time for all of us to turn-in for the night. I was really exhausted, too.

Edward and I kissed Annie goodnight, read her a story, read her another story, and hummed her lullaby before she finally fell asleep.

By that time, Emma was already asleep in my arms too so I quickly laid her down in her crib.

"It's been quite a night, hasn't it?" Edward asked as he leant down to kiss me.

I stood up to return it, but the strangest sensation went through me when I did.

"Edward, I'm sorry. But I really don't feel good." I clutched a hand over my mouth and soon found myself sprinting for the bathroom.

I didn't throw up, but boy I felt like I was going to.

"I think I'll just go lay down." I quietly told Edward who was almost panicking. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, just tired." I smiled sweetly at him before laying down and falling fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Days Later………

"I don't know what the problem is, Doctor. I felt fine a few days ago." I was currently sitting in a chair at the local clinic, describing my symptoms to the doctor.

"It all started last week. It was the 4th of July and we were having tons of fun. But, that night I got really nauseous. I thought it was just bad barbeque or something, but everyone else felt fine. I passed it off, and eventually I fell asleep."

"But the next morning, I was throwing up big time. It barely stopped enough today for me to come in." The doctor nodded and handed me a cup. I stared at it, and he noticed.

"Its routine, mam; it's just precautionary." I nodded slowly and went to the bathroom. I was done a few minutes later and I gave it to him. He quickly left the room to get the results.

It had barely been ten minutes when he came back in with a clipboard in his hands.

"Mrs. Cullen, from the results we've gotten from your urine test, we can definitely determine the cause of your nausea." My eyes widened. "Really? Well, what is it?"

"You're pregnant."

**AN: Sorry about the wait & everything. Here's a new chapter, with a cliffy! Ooh scary! How will Edward take this? And, are they ready for another baby? **

**Just in case you were wondering: **

**Edward – 22**

**Bella – 23**

**Annalie – 4**

**Emma – 9 months**

**That's their ages right now. Aw, they're getting so big!**

**I have a question for everyone…Should the rest of the Cullens become human, too?**

**I can get them to have a run-in with the same vampire that changed Edward back human, maybe. I feel like Alice & Rosalie should get to have children, too, you know? And even Esme, she's not that old. **

**Think about it….& please review! **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"What?" I heard him clearly, but my brain wouldn't process the information.

"You are pregnant; exactly that. I'm only telling you what the test told me. Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen."

My mouth was hanging wide open. I had to get home and tell Edward! "Thank you, Doctor, but I really need to get home."

He smiled and gestured to the door, "I'm sure you do. Listen, just call in a couple of weeks and we'll set up an appointment for you."

I nodded, halfway out the door. "Thanks again, doctor, for everything."

He smiled again, "You're welcome, mam. By the way, you are approximately seven weeks, you know if you wanted to tell your husband that."

I quickly left the clinic and within no time, I was speeding down the road to our house. I was so eager to tell Edward my news!

I had only told him I was leaving to run some errands, not that I was going to the doctor. He would've wanted to come if I told him that.

I tore through the front door, barely stopping to unlock it.

"Edward, come here! I have something to tell you!" I screamed up the stairs.

He appeared at the top with a half-asleep Emma in his arms and Annie trailing behind him. "Bella, what is it? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

There he went into protective mode again. No wonder he was such a good father.

I smiled and shook my head while running up the stairs. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and took Emma out of his arms. She was fully asleep now.

I kneeled down to Annie's level and whispered in her ear so that Edward couldn't hear, "Annie how would you like another brother or sister?"

Unfortunately, Edward did hear and his jaw dropped. "You're pregnant?"

At first, I was afraid of what his reaction might be; but then I saw the look on his face…_pure joy_.

He leaned in and kissed me passionately, sending me all his love and joy. After awhile, he finally pulled away.

"So I take it you're happy?" I joked, and he smiled even bigger than before.

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe my feelings, Bella. You've made me the happiest man these past few years and now I'm even happier. Thank you, so much. Wait, how many weeks are you?"

I chuckled and shifted Emma to a different arm. Annie had long since been gone to her playroom. "The doctor said I'm about seven weeks."

He nodded in understanding, "That would explain why you've been so sick. So how do you feel right…"

He would've continued his sentence but he was cut off with a loud shriek of excitement coming from downstairs. _Alice_, I should've known.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? Oh, this is so exciting! I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl. Oh, we should look for baby stuff soon. And we'll have to remodel another room in your house for the nursery. Wow, Emma and the baby will be so close in age!"

I held up a hand to stop her chatter. "We'll get to all of that later, Al. For now, I just want to take it all in."

She rolled her eyes, "All right then. Well, congratulations anyways. I'll be back at my house if you need anything…" She slowly walked to the door, overdramatically.

"Oh, get over here you silly girl." She smiled and ran over to hug me. I hadn't noticed but Jasper was standing in the doorway, hesitating.

"Come here, Jazz. I want a hug from you, too." He rolled his eyes as well, but came to join us anyway.

Suddenly, Alice leant down to my stomach's level and spoke in a cute voice. "Hi there little baby. I'm your Auntie. I'm gonna give you lots of love and buy you nice clothes and toys. I love you, little baby!"

I rolled my eyes, but hugged her again in gratitude. I had such a caring family. _Speaking of family,_ I thought.

And my thoughts were confirmed when I heard the rest of the family clamoring in downstairs.

"Congrats Bella!", "We're so happy for you!" and, "We have so much to do!" were some of the phrases heard from the family.

I gave them all hugs and later dismissed myself out of exhaustion. I was extremely tired and the nausea wasn't helping anything. Luckily it had let up enough so I could actually sleep for awhile.

Esme offered to take Annie and Emma off my hands for a few hours so I could nap. I'd never felt more gratitude towards that woman than I did then.

**AN: Ok, so here's another chapter. I really like how this one turned out. Enjoy! **

**And about the "human" thing, I think I will go through with that. Looks like the Cullens are gonna turn human :) **


	34. AN

**AN: Important notice!**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I have an announcement. **

**I am going to merge 3 stories-in-one! I know it sounds very confusing but let me state it simply. **

**The Cullens turn human so everyone can have their own families now. **

**Sorry, I just gave away part of the epilogue but it needed to be told. **

**I am half-done writing the epilogue, so it should be up soon! **

**The whole story will be called Family Ties now. It will have 3, maybe four volumes depending on some decisions I still have to make. Each will have a title, for example **

**The B/E volume - Family Ties: Night Cries **

**The A/J volume - Family Ties: Tough Times**

**The R/E volume – Family Ties: No Lie**

**Though, the other volumes will not be as long as Night Cries of course. Only 10 chapters, and that's at the most. **

**Yeah, that's all I have to say. If you read this whole thing, kudos to you! It was confusing enough to write so I hope you understand it…**

**Much love, **

**Ashley **

**BTW- Volturi Daughter is post-poned. Does someone want to take it over for me? I'd love that! PM me w/ ideas please.**


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I'm home, everybody!" I heard Edward call from the front door.

Immediately Annalie grabbed Emma's hand, running for the door. Jackson, our two year old, followed behind them trying to keep up.

I got up from the couch with a cranky and sleepy Makayla, our six month old, in my arms.

"How was life in the E.R. today?" I asked as I gave Edward a peck on the lips.

The girls, now seven and four, were pulling on his pant leg and trying to get his attention. Jack had already been picked up by Edward and was hugging him around the neck.

Makayla was now fully awake and reaching for him. They all missed their Daddy when he was at work all day.

Wow, our life had just flown by!

One minute I was in the hospital having Jackson, and the next we were finding out Edward had been accepted at the hospital to work in the E.R, and the next I was in the hospital having Makayla.

It was a lot to keep up with, what for both Edward and I being just humans. But, I think we have managed pretty well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Speaking of humans, we are no longer alone in our family. It had now been six months since the Cullens had been changed.

They previously had a run-in with the same vampire that changed Edward back. She was so generous to do it for the rest of them. Now our whole family was human.

Rosalie couldn't have been any happier, though.

To her luck, she became pregnant just a few weeks after being changed. She and Emmett were the typical, happy almost-parents.

I couldn't say the same for Alice, however.

After trying and trying countless times - not including a second honeymoon to Paris where she came back only with a new puppy in tow - Alice had miscarried twice.

I felt so bad for her.

It must've been hard to watch me with my little ones and to watch Rosalie walk around pregnant.

I dearly hoped that she would become pregnant soon, or otherwise I don't know what will happen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We had barely found enough time for family and friends, but we managed.

I remember when we ran into Angela's family awhile back.

We were at the park downtown in the middle of summer, merely because we had nothing else to do. I saw Angela playing with two little girls and I ran over to talk to her.

She was in town for a family reunion; apparently some of her family lived here in Alaska. The little girls she was playing with were her twin daughters Alexis and Allison.

We talked for at least two hours, had dinner together with our two families after that, and then went our separate ways.

We still keep close contact through phone calls to this day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Not much had really changed with our family except for a few key things.

Otherwise, we were the same family we'd always been…plus a couple members.

Hopefully, things would stay the same for awhile. I don't know how much more craziness I could take.

The End of Volume 1

Thanks so much for reading everyone! Look for Volume 2 soon!


End file.
